


The Pregnancy Project

by aimili_sage



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, High School, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 26,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimili_sage/pseuds/aimili_sage
Summary: The Forks High sociology class is working on an unusual project. One question that goes through everyone's mind: Who knocked up Bella Swan?





	1. Chapter 1

**Well, here it is. The improved, and finished, The Pregnancy Project. Special thanks to AnneValkyria and GeezerWench for betaing this beast for me. Typical disclaimer: Not mine, not money, etc., etc. This story is posted on other sites. Enjoy!**

 

Chapter 1

"Hello, class." Ms. Simmons entered the classroom carrying a stack of papers. "I hope you had a good spring break. As soon as everybody takes their seats, I can start introducing what we will be working on for the next seven weeks." She paused, waiting until her students sat quietly at their desks, then she continued, "For this project we are going to immerse ourselves into the lives of teenage parents. On Friday, the girls will each receive one of these delightful devices," she held up a tan suit for inspection. It looked similar to a tack vest military and law enforcers wore, but there was a low neckline for the bosom area, then a protruding belly, "and for three weeks, you will experience what it feels like to be nine months pregnant." Gasps and muted curses sounded throughout the room. She held up her hand and waited for the chatter to die down. "The guys are not going to get away from this part. They will be 'pregnant' for a whole day."

She held up a composition book. "Each one of you will get one of these. You will start with an introduction of yourself. Who you are, your home situation, your dreams of the future. Next, you'll tell how you meet your baby mama or daddy. The time of conception is Fourth of July weekend. Without getting graphic, describe what happened, what circumstances led to intercourse, etcetera. When it comes to finding out about the pregnancy, let's say mid- to late August, early September, what were your and your partner's thoughts and feelings. How did your parents react? I want you to catalogue the full nine months. In the handouts for today, there is a list of what is common for each month. Use it. The great thing about these devices is that it simulates a baby's movements. You'll feel it, not only on the belly, but also against your own stomach as well."

She began passing out papers. "At the end of the three weeks, you'll be issued your baby. On one of these forms I want you to fill out what you would prefer; a boy or a girl, hair and eye color, ethnicity and so on. I need these before the end of class." Ms. Simmons walked back to her desk and faced the class. "A fair warning, someone here will be leaving with twins." She paused to make sure everyone was paying attention. "There is only one rule: You must wear the suits at all times, except for a 30-minute window for showers. The suit works the same way as a computer, it registers when you wear it, and if you have it off longer it will reflect on your grade. This whole project counts for 60% of your grade for the semester."

Lauren Mallory raised her hand. "What about prom, Ms. Simmons? According to this, we'll still have those things during prom."

Ms. Simmons nodded, "Yes, I'll make an exception for that night, but only for a couple of hours. But, if you do wear your belly to the prom, you'll get extra credit." An idea came to her and she paused for a moment, thinking it through before presenting it to the girls. "If you don't have a dress yet, I would recommend one in an empire style, that way you can take off the belly. This way you can have two pictures, one with it and one without.

"Ladies, tomorrow I want you to be prepared for some online shopping. Your regular clothes won't fit the bellies, so you'll need to order maternity clothes. You will need two full outfits for starters; shirts, pants, and don't forget underwear. I suggest you go shopping for the rest over the weekend. Remember, you need enough to last you three weeks."

"What about our 'partner'?" a girl named Alice asked.

"Whoever you wish. Their identity will only be in your book. That will be our secret."

Bella stared at the paper for the baby. She didn't care what sex it was; boy or girl, either was fine with her. Black hair, brown eyes. Ethnicity? The bell rang, signaling the end of class. She quickly wrote Native before gathering her books. Her cousin grabbed up her wish list on his way out of the room to turn it into the teacher. Once in the hall, he glanced down at her before shoulder checking her.

"What?" she asked.

"Was there anyone in mind when you chose ethnicity?" he asked curiously.

"No. I know everyone else in our class will choose a baby to look like them." She looked up at him. "Even you. You chose a baby with black hair, blue eyes and dimples, didn't you?"

"Of course. Who doesn't want their kid to look like them? You, obviously."

"Hey guys," Jasper drawled as he met them at the door to the cafeteria. "So, Pete said he'll be home in three weeks."

"So, he'll-" "Yes, Emmett. He'll be your date to the prom." He rolled his eyes then winked at Bella, making her giggle.

Emmett frowned. "Nooo. I'm going stag. Peter's my partner in crime." He changed the subject. "Jas, tell her it's normal to want your kid to look you."

"Of course. Its human nature to want a 'mini-me'. That a part of you will live forever."

"And if someone picked a baby that didn't look like them?"

"Then they have somebody particular in mind."

"Ha! See. I will figure it out, Bells."

It was her turn to roll her eyes. "Just drop it, Em."

"Can't. You got me intrigued now. You working tonight?" he asked, abruptly changing the subject.

"No. I'm back on Tuesday, Thursdays, and half days on Saturday."

They finally sat at their normal table. Their friends slowly trickled in.

"So. La Push on Friday?" Emmett asked.

"Eww, no," Alice whined. "We'll have the bellies by then. I'm not leaving the house at all for the next three weeks. Unless it's for school."

Angela, Bella and Jane gave each other skeptical looks. "Not even to shop?" Jane queried.

Alice paused. "Well. . ."

"We have to have at least three weeks' worth of outfits," Angela prompted.

Alice turned to the other girls. "Who's up for a trip to the mall on Sunday?"

"Count me in," Rosalie said.

"I'll go," Tanya volunteered. "Katie?"

Kate shook her head. "I've got to work."

"Lauren? Jessica?" Alice asked.

Lauren shrugged. "Why not? Count us in."

"And La Push?" Emmett probed. "Right now, it's just me and Bells."

Jasper tried to talk around a mouthful of burger, but soon gave up and settled for a raised hand.

"We'll go," Ben said, answering for both himself and Angie, his girlfriend.

Edward wrinkled his nose. "What's the big deal about La Push anyway?"

"It's our aunt's birthday," Bella mumbled before turning back to her conversation with Angela and Jane.

**TPP**

Later that night Bella started at the blank page in the journal. Her home life, her dreams, who she was. After a moment, she put pen to paper.

**_Introduction_ **

_I was born Isabella Marie Swan, but I like to go by Bella. I live with my father, my great-aunt Maggie, and my cousin Emmett. My dad is Charlie Swan, Chief of Police here in our fair hamlet. My parents divorced when I was young. Mom, one Renee Swan Dwyer, took me and left before their second anniversary. Before I turned five, I was back living with my father. The way that my parents tell it, my mother couldn't afford to work, pay for utilities and food, along with daycare. My dad had the support system in Forks that she didn't. I spend two weeks every summer with Mom; every year we go to a different location._

_When I was 10, tragedy after tragedy struck our family. Two of my cousins and my uncle died in a fishing accident. Emmett's mother left. No note or anything. My aunt Maggie, Emmett's grandmother, fell and broke her leg. It was hard for her to keep up with me and Emmett, so a family friend from La Push came and got us after school. During one rainy day, she was in a wreck with a logging truck. She didn't make it. Our Aunt Molly started to come and get us after that. We basically lived in La Push for the next year._

_When Emmett and I started high school, Aunt Maggie was diagnosis with Alzheimer's. After a few incidents where deputies had to call Dad and have him bring her home, it was decided that they would move in with us. It's hard on us all. She often calls Emmett Tucker, his dad's name. I'm either Molly or Helen, my grandmother. Dad is Geoffrey, his dad. We just go with it. We don't ever correct her or say "remember?" It just confuses her._

_My dream is to have a home cooking business. I would cook and prepare dinners for one person or family for a week. All they would have to do is heat it up. I'd like to study to become a Nutritionist, but I would also like to get a degree in Business Management. Dad suggested culinary school. Um, no. I know it would help, but I have the recipes from two generations of Swan women, plus from several of our Quileute friends. I know how to cook and bake. I want to make sure I know how to run it, hence Business Management. The Nutritionist degree is for the people who have special needs, such as diabetes._

_As for a wedded bliss, I'm not sure. I see my parents' failed marriage, and it makes me question the insti_ _tution. But then I see our friends and family - Aunt Molly and Uncle Quil, the Clearwaters, and the Blacks. They have over twenty years together. I want that. I want a love that seems to transcend death._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Come on, Bella," Emmett whined. "Tell me." "If you do I'll tell you who I picked to be my baby mama," he tempted.

"I already know that," she said as she poured milk over her cereal. It was Wednesday, and Emmett had been bugging her for days, demanding that she tell him who her "baby daddy" was. "You've been in love with Rosalie Hale since the 8th grade."

He folded his arms across his massive chest and pouted. "Well, if you didn't I would have told you, since that's the kind of cousin I am."

"Emmett," she sighed. "I didn't, and don't, have anybody particular in mind when I chose the baby's ethnicity. So just drop it, okay."

"Is he still trying to get you to spill, Bells?" Bella's dad, Charlie, asked as he filled his coffee cup.

"Yes. He's gone through all our classmates and half of La Push. I haven't even started on that part of the journal yet." She rinsed her empty bowl and put it in the sink.

"Hmm. Well, it would be disturbing if it was Quil, and Sam is dating Leah…" he mumbled, thinking aloud.

"Not you, too. Ugh!" Bella stomped her foot in frustration. "I've had it. I'm going to wait in the Jeep."

**TPP**

"Hey, Bella. Wait up," Mike called out and did a weird half jog, half jump down the corridor as he hurried to catch up with her.

Jane gave her a knowing look before leaving to get to their next class. Bella squeezed her eyes shut, mentally preparing herself for what she knew was coming, sighed, then turned to face Mike.

"Hey," he said when he reached her. "So, I know this is short notice and all, but um, will you go to prom with me?"

She blinked. Although she had her suspicions that he was going to ask her, hearing it still came as a surprise. "Wow, Mike. Um, thanks for asking, but I-I already have a date."

"Oh. Well, um, okay." He turned and left without another word.

"How painful was it?" Jane asked when Bella slid into her desk in History class.

"Very. He asked me to prom, just as I thought he would. I told him I already have a date."

"But you don't," Angela whispered from behind her.

"Right."

"Who are you going to ask?" Jane asked curiously. "Most guys in the graduating class are already taken."

"And whoever you ask will wonder if he's your 'baby daddy'," Angela added.

Bella groaned. "Shit, you're right." She pressed her fingers against her forehead. "You know, maybe I'll just go with Emmett and Peter Whitlock, say Pete's my date, or that my date got sick at the last minute."

**TPP**

"You could do that," Emmett said as they got out of the Jeep outside of their house. Bella had told him about her conversation with her friends during History class. "But it's only a matter of time before Mike finds out that you lied, Bells. Things like this will only come back to bite you in the ass."

Nervously, she chewed on her lip. That was the last thing she wanted. "You really think so?"

"It's a small town, no secrets remain secret for long. Hey, Gram, Aunt Molly." Emmett kissed each lady on the cheek before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Aunt Maggie, Aunt Molly." Bella gave them a hug.

"Shh." Maggie hushed them, her eyes glued to the flatscreen TV. "My stories are on."

Bella sat down next to Molly. "Is this the Soap Network?" she queried softly.

"Yes. She doesn't remember that she's seen this before." Molly patted Bella's leg. "How was school?"

"Mike Newton asked me to prom."

"He did?" Aunt Molly clasped her hands in delight. "How wonderful."

Bella shook her head. "I told him I already have a date."

"Really?" Molly frowned. "Who?"

"That's just it. I don't. But I didn't want to go with Mike and have Jessica shoot daggers at me all night."

"Bella Marie. That wasn't nice." Molly scolded her.

"I know." She fell back against the cushions, her front teeth digging into her bottom lip. "Now I have to find someone to go with."

"Come on," Molly pulled gently on her arm. "Why don't we brainstorm" she suggested warmly and led Bella into the kitchen. There, they found Emmett eating half of the cake Bella had made the day before. Molly grabbed what was rest of it and cut two slices for her and Bella. After slowly savoring her first bite, she got down to business. "Let's start with the boys at school. What about Tyler Crowley?"

"Going with Lauren Mallory," Emmett answered.

"Edward Cullen? Ben Cheney? Or Felix Hussley…?"

"No, no and no."

What nobody knew was that Bella actually did have a date, she just wasn't sure how she would tell everyone about him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Friday_

"The big day is here!" Ms. Simmons said excitedly. "Ladies, grab a belly and follow me. I have your clothes in the locker room already."

Bella made a face at Emmett as she followed Angela. She grunted when she lifted the suit. "Holy mother. How much does this thing weigh?"

"Twenty-five to thirty pounds," Angela answered. "I had to look it up to show my parents."

Once in the locker room, Ms. Simmons guided them to the box with their name on it. "Don't forget, ladies. You'll have to strip down au natural. Your normal underwear won't fit with the suit. If you're uncomfortable undressing in front of other people, you can use the shower or toilet stalls. Just let me know if you need help fastening the suit." She stepped out, giving them privacy.

Jane glanced at her best friends and gave an evil grin. "Let's get nekkid."

**TPP**

Back in the classroom, Emmett turned to Jasper. "What do you think they'll look like?"

"Like pregnant women." He leaned closer, lowering his voice. "I'm just wonderin' how many in here will sport wood after your cousin walks in."

"Gross, dude. She's like my sister."

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "Half the guys in here are in love with her. You know that, right?"

"Including you?"

The Texas native was saved from answering when the girls returned. Ten pregnant girls slowly made their way to their desks, which they no longer fit in. Angela and Jane walked on either side of Bella.

Jane smirked at them. "Three times," she responded to their silent question.

Emmett laughed. "I think Bella needs to be in a wheelchair for the next three weeks."

"Ha ha," Bella grumbled to her cousin's teasing.

"Settle down, class. Ladies, today begins your social experiment. So far, only your family and the few friends you have told know about it. In your journal, I want you to write about the perceptions you get from the public. It is up to you if you would like to tell them it's for class. Gentlemen, don't think that you'll get out of this yourselves. The last week of the girls' 'pregnancy', you'll experience the joys of having your own belly." The last comment received a lot of grumbles and groans. At the bell's ringing, Ms. Simmons called out, "Have a good weekend!"

**TPP**

"I was serious about you having a wheelchair," Emmett said as they entered the house after school.

"Oh, look, Mama," Maggie called out. "Tucker and Felicity are here to see us."

Bella shuddered. "That name has forever been stricken from my list."

"Mine too."

"Oh, Bella," Molly said from the kitchen doorway. Her eyes teared up. She fanned her face before waving them into the kitchen. "I made a peach cobbler. Come have some."

"Don't hog them, Mama. I can't wait to hold my first grandchild. What were you going name him again, Tuck?" Maggie queried.

"Emmett," he choked out then disappeared into the kitchen.

"This is going to be hard on him," Molly whispered to Bella. "Especially when you get the babies. How long will the project go on?"

"End of May. I wear the belly for three weeks, then we'll have the babies for four weeks." She sighed. "Maybe we should talk to Ms. Simmons, explain the situation here at home."

"Naw, Bells," Emmett began, as he entered the kitchen. "It's part of life. We'll get through it." He kissed his cousin on top her head before sitting beside her. "I told the teacher that we need a wheelchair for Belly. She tripped three times from the locker room, where they changed at, to the classroom."

Molly bit her lip. "How many times to the Jeep?"

"Four. It didn't help people kept staring at her. I had to actually pick her up to get her inside the Jeep."

"I can't see my feet," Bella complained. "And you can forget about your favorite cookies tonight if you keep up with that ridiculous nickname."

"Okay, okay. No need to get nasty."

"So tonight, you'll ask Embry or Paul to prom?" Molly asked, steering them away from a fight.

"Yeah," Bella sighed.

"Good. I spoke with Sue Clearwater earlier. Leah still needs her dress, so she's going to take you and the girls tomorrow. She'll meet you at Newton's at the end of your shift."

Bella struggled to stand. "I'll call them now."

**TPP**

Jared leaned over toward Paul. "Are you expecting anyone to show up?"

He frowned at his friend. "No. Why?"

"You keep watching the parking lot like you're expecting someone to appear." Headlights could be seen pulling in. "And there she is."

"There who is?" Leah asked from the circle of Sam's arms.

"Whoever Lahote is waiting on," Jared said.

Quil frowned. "The only other people that are supposed to be here are Emb, Jake, Bella and Emmett. The usual Forks crew bowed out."

"So, it's one of those four," Leah smirked.

"And since only one of them is a girl," Sam teased.

"Fuck all of you. I'm not waiting on anyone," Paul groused.

"Emmett, I swear to God I'll put Exlax in your brownies if you don't put me down right now," they heard as Bella's voice carried to them.

"You trip on a good day. How the hell are we gonna explain an injury to the hospital staff this time?"

"I'll go see Sue. We're on the Res; no point in driving to Forks."

"Hey, cousins," Quil called out. "What's got a bee under Bellsy's bonnet this time?"

"Emmett won't let me walk," Bella replied.

"Why not?" Leah questioned, just as they entered the firelight and Emmett set her down. "Holy shit! You didn't have that last week when we-"

"Don't you finish that sentence, Leah Michelle," Bella threatened.

"Oh, my God," Quil began. "Does Charlie know? Has he blown a gasket yet?"

"Where were you hiding that?" Sam asked, waving to the protruding belly. " _How_  were you hiding that?"

"Who knocked you up?" Jared questioned.

Five pairs of eyes turned to Paul. "What? I didn't have anything to do with that?" His forehead scrunched up. "Did I? No, no. I would've remembered that."

"It's for a class project," Bella explained. She raised her shirt to show the flesh-colored fabric. "I wear this for three weeks, then get a baby."

"We each get a baby," Emmett clarified.

"I don't envy you at all," Leah said.

"Hey, Paul." Bella turned to him. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" She waved towards the outhouses.

"Sure." He stood and dusted off his pants.

"Um, dude. You'll need to hold on to her," Emmett warned. "You think she was bad before she gained 30 pounds, she's a menace now."

"Bite me, McCarty," she growled before waddling away. Two steps in, she would have hit the dirt if Paul hadn't caught her.

"Now I know why he was carrying you," he teased.

"Laugh it up." She grouched. They made it to the outhouses. She sighed when his arms wrapped around her as much as they could. She bit her lip.

"Was this the big class project you were telling me about?" he asked. She nodded. "Why didn't you tell me that you would be knocked up for a while?"

"I was scared," she whispered.

"Of what?"

"Paul," she glanced up at him. "We're not exactly open about our relationship. I mean, we talked about telling everyone that we've been seeing each other for a few months, then bam! I have a huge stomach."

"Bella, I would be proud to be your baby daddy. What about our proms?"

"I have to wear it." She rubbed the protrusion between them.

He kissed her on the lips. "No worries. Everything will work out. Who knows? About the project, I mean."

"Our parents and choice people. Like the guys out there. To everyone else, I'm really pregnant."

**TPP**

"So, you got a date to the prom," Emmett commented as they brushed their teeth before bed.

"Yep. I go to his prom the week before us, then he'll come to ours."

"And you're wearing the belly to both?"

She nodded. "He doesn't mind."

"Huh. Night, Bells."

"Night. Oh, hey. Quileute Days were after the Fourth."

"Okay. And?"

"Just another option for conception. Just sayin'."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**How We Met and**_ _ **the**_   _ **Conception**_

_It seems like I've always known Paul Lahote. He moved back to La Push when_   _we were 9 and began hanging out with Leah and her friends. He_   _had somewhat of a temper and_   _was always getting into fights. When he fought with_ _Emmett and Quil, it wasn't a big deal; my cousins loved to fight. But not everyone did, and it didn't take long before_   _he got labeled as a troublemaker. Even though he only did it because_   _the other boys said mean_   _things about his mom._

_Since Sarah Black was my babysitter after I came back_   _to live with_   _my dad Charlie, I became good friends with her kids. The twins, Rachel and Rebecca, were_   _three years older than I am; Jacob, just a little over a year younger._

_Rebecca moved to Hawaii after she graduated high school,_   _got married and had three kids;_   _twin boys, Kaikane and Tua, and a little girl, Malie._   _This past August, Becky and her children came for a visit for_   _Quileute Days, a week or so after Fourth of July. She and I took the kids to the beach one day. While she helped Kai, who cut his foot_   _on a sharp rock,_   _up to her dad's house, I gathered up baby_   _Malie_   _and Tua. I heard a shout and looked up in time to see Paul get tackled into the surf by Jared. He came up sputtering and cussing._

_Later that night there_   _was a bonfire before the fireworks. Since Dad h_ _ad the weekend off, he let loos_ _e a little, and got very_   _drunk. I wanted to remain sober, so I stuck with the fruit punch. (I found out later, someone, more than likely Quil, spiked it.) I stumbled away from the crowd, down the beach a ways._   _Paul was sitting there, so I sat down beside him. I'm not exactly sure what happened after that._

_The next morning, I felt as if_   _little guys with big hammers had_   _set up shop in my head. When I got home, I found sand in places where sand shouldn't be. Becky said I had come_   _crawling into_   _her room well_ _after midnight._

_**Finding Out** _

_The day after Emmett's birthday (Sept. 4), I woke up feeling queasy. I thought for a moment that someone had spiked the punch again, but I drank cola all night. Aunt Molly swears by ginger candy for an upset stomach, so that's what_ _I had._ _A few days later was Labor Day weekend. Since Dad worked, I spent the weekend in La Push at the Clearwaters. The queasiness had escalated to full-on puking. I thought I caught a stomach bug._

_Sue is a nurse_   _practitioner._   _She began asking me all these questions; how long I'd_   _been nauseous, when my last period was_   _and so on. That_   _last_   _one brought me up short. I had one just after Quileute Days, but not since. I was given a plastic cup and told to pee in it. That was the grossest thing I had done to date. When I handed the cup_   _back to Sue, she stuck a home pregnancy test in it. The instructions said three minutes, but those little pink lines lit up like a Christmas tree_   _long before the time was up._ _I was pregnant. Possibly by Paul Lahote. The biggest playboy of the county._

_Charlie was going blow a gasket._

_Sue ushered me to the clinic for an ultrasound. I thought Leah was right behind us_ _, but she didn't enter_   _the room until_   _at least 15 minutes later. Out in the waiting room was Sam, Jared and Paul, who was sporting a black eye. Paul crept u_ _p to the bed I was on, his gaze riveted to the screen. There was just a little white spot in a larger black ball. Sue said it was roughly the size of a raspberry._

_**Telling the Parents** _

_My mom and Phil came up for my 18th_   _birthday. I told Dad I had just started seeing Paul and wanted him and his family to join_   _us. It was a quiet affair at home. I was too nervous and nauseous to eat; I just picked at my food._

_After opening my_   _presents, I announced that I was expecting,_   _and that the_   _baby would be born_   _in the spring. It was Renee who_   _went off like a nuclear bomb; she said that_   _we were too young, that I had just turned 18 and had my whole life ahead of me. When she found out that_   _Paul was only 17, it_   _sent her off on another tangent. Phil had to take her out of the room. Greg, Paul's dad, just sighed. Dad got up and retrieved a couple of beers, handing one to Greg. He didn't yell, just asked us what we wanted to do. We told them we wanted to keep the_   _baby._

_As for the future, it was a wait-and-see situation._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella was behind the counter at Newton’s Outfitters, waiting impatiently for  her shift to end. She had another hour  left, and  then  she was going shopping with her friends . She shuddered at the thought.

“Here, Bella.” Mrs. Newton  came out from the break room, carrying a stool. “I remember how I was at  nine months.” The teenager thanked her and sank gratefully down on the stool. “How’s it been so far?”

“Tiring,”  Bella sighed, relieved to be off her feet, even if it was just for a couple of minutes . “The only position I could sleep in was on my side. I woke up with a numb arm.”

Mrs. Newton’s eyebrows rose. “You have to sleep in them as well?”

Bella nodded. “We can take them off for 30 minutes to an hour a day . The only reprieve we’ll get is on prom night . My date  goes to La Push High, and his prom is next Saturday.”

“Do you have your dress yet?”

“I’m going this afternoon with Angela  and Jane. If we show up with the belly, we get extra credit, but we decided to change after an hour or so,  so we’re getting two dresses.” They glanced up when the  bell above the door signaled a costumer. Bella blushed  when she  saw Paul walking towards her. “Hey.”  Her smile was almost shy. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I  need a suit for the proms.”  Paul  grinned and took her hand in his. “I’m going shopping with you guys . Then we can go  and get something to eat.”  He played with her fingers absentmindedly, bringing them to his mouth to nibble on the tips.

 Mike chose that moment to walk  through the door. “Hey, Paul. What’re you up to today?”

 “He just asked Bella on a date,” his mother said.

 “Really? Why?” Three people turned to stare at him.

 “Maybe because he likes her,” Mrs. Newton suggested. “Why  else  would a guy ask a girl out, Michael?” 

 “Bella and I are going to prom together,” Paul answered. 

“You’re going with Paul?” Mike asked incredulously, rounding on Bella.

 “He is.” She got off the stool and moved closer to  the counter. “Actually, we’ve been  seeing each other for  the  last couple of months.”  Her chin raised a little, as if she dared him to say something about it .

“A few months,” he gritted out and walked away without another word .

 

“Jealousy doesn’t look very  good on certain people, does it?” Mrs. Newton commented,  looking sad . “Bella, when your ride gets here, you can go ahead and leave.” With that, she  returned to the break room, leaving the couple alone.

 Silence descended between Bella and Paul. “I’m nervous about going out like this,” she confessed.

 He frowned. “Baby, you look gorgeous.” He leaned over  the counter and planted a kiss on her forehead.  “It’ll be fine.”

**TPP**

At the dress shop, Angela, Bella, Jane and Leah combed through the racks of dresses.

 “You know we’re getting the short end of the stick here,” Leah bitched. “We should have  gone shopping weeks ago.”

 “Why  didn’t we?” Angela asked.

 “Because Bella and Leah are allergic to shopping,” Jane responded. “I’ve never seen two girls detest shopping as much as they do.”

 “What do you think of this one?” Bella asked, pulling out a royal blue, full length dress.  She received several oohs and aahs, before the attendant showed up.

 

“That’s a beautiful dress, but I don’t think it will fit,” she said, looking pointedly at Bella’s protruding stomach. “I did find this dress for you.” She presented sea green  dress  with an empire waist and full sleeves.

 “Oh, babe,” Paul said when he walked up. “Those are perfect. Go try them on.” He winked at her, then turned to the attendant. “Do you have ties to match each dress?”

 “Sir, I don’t think that the blue dress will . . . fit.”

 “Bella,” his voice turned hard, “go try on the dresses.”

 The girls took off toward the dressing rooms. “Was it just me, or was Paul like totally hot just now?” Jane asked as they piled into  one of the dressing rooms .

 “No,” Angela said. “That was hot. Bella, I think you’ll have the most attentive date at both proms.”

 “If just to keep the wolves at bay,” Leah added.

 “Okay, stop,” Bella said. “Get out and let me get into the green dress. I’ll be out in just a moment.” Fifteen minutes, after a few bumps, oomph’s, and swear words, Bella emerged  from  the dressing room . “It’s a little short,” she complained.

 

“You’re showing off those gorgeous legs,” Angela complemented.

 “Jane? Leah?” Bella asked her other two friends.

 “Lauren’s going to be so jealous when she sees you,” Jane said.

 “It’s a go, Swan,” Leah commanded. “Take it off so I can go help Paul pick out a tie.”

 Several minutes later, she thrust the dress through the curtain. More curses came from the dressing room as Bella removed her belly and donned the second dress. “I don’t know about this one, you guys.”

 “Bella, get your ass out here,” Jane said. The curtain opened to reveal Bella in her blue gown. They gasped. “Oh, that’s perfect.”

 “Hey, Bella,” Leah began, but stopped when she saw Bella. “Turn around so we can get a  better look.”

 “Lee, the back is open,” Bella  hissed . “They don’t know.”

 “Don’t know what?” Angela asked.

 Leah smirked. “Bella Swan got a tattoo at the end of Spring Break .”

 “Really?” Jane squealed. “Turn around and show us.”

 

With a sigh, she turned. There, in between her shoulder blades, was a feather that turned into birds.  Next to it was a phrase written in script. " _Your wings were ready but my heart was not_."

"Holy shit," Jane whispered.

"What does it mean?" Angela asked.

"It's for Sarah Black," Bella replied. "Her and Sue were the only  mother figures  I had growing up."  She turned to face her friends. "If I ever become a mom,  I want to  aspire and be just like them."

 Leah sniffed. “Okay. Let’s break up this little sob fest. We,” she motioned to Angela, Jane and herself, “still need to find dresses. Give me that dress so I can get another tie for Mr. Hopeless out there.”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You really hate shopping." Paul stated as they stood in line for Chinese in the food court. Besides the garment bags for the proms, they only had four bags from Maternity Ward.

"With a passion," Bella agreed with emphasis. From the corner of her eye she noticed a group of girls who were snickering and whispering loudly while pointing at her and Paul. The looks they gave her chilled her to the bones, but then Paul was there, pressing up against her side, sharing his incredible body heat.

"I swear to the Spirits, I haven't even looked at another girl in nine months, and still, they won't leave me alone," he said, a little defensively.

"Oh, you poor baby," she cooed and pinched his cheek. "To be so handsome that girls throw themselves at you."

"I see the way they treat you, Bella, with the sneers and the eye rolls."

She chuckled and placed a hand on his arm. "Paul, I'm perfectly comfortable in my own skin, and I have absolute trust in you." She pushed up on her toes and placed a kiss on his cheek. "You know what?"

"What?" He leaned closer.

"I love you."

His gaze softened, and he pressed his lips to her forehead. "I love you, too." After they had received their food, they chose a table as far away from the girls as possible.

"Have you heard anything from Peninsula College yet?" Bella asked as she fished out a piece of broccoli from her plate.

"I got the acceptance letter today. You?"

She shook her head. "Not yet."

He fiddled with his food. "Babe, have you thought about what you would do if it was real?"

She hadn't, but it was an easy decision to make. "I would really like to finish school first, and a baby would put a damper on those plans, but… If it was real I would make the best of it. What about you? If this was real, I mean."

He took a sip of his drink before answering. "I feel the same. Actually, I would probably ask you to marry me."

"Paul. You know my views on marriage."

"And no one said you had to marry me tomorrow. One day, after we graduate from college **,**  and I've gone through the police academy, would you consider walking down the aisle to me?"

She smiled. "Maybe." Before she could say anything else the group of girls walked up to them. Ignoring Bella, one of them turned to Paul and ran a finger down his arm.

"Hey, handsome. My friends and I caught you checking me out. Why don't you ditch…" she gestured dismissively at Bella "…Tubby over there, so that the two of us can go and have some fun…" she licked her lips "…alone."

Bella almost pitied her. Almost, just not enough to keep from sitting back and enjoying the show.

With a look of disgust Paul pinched the sleeve of the girl's jacket between his thumb and forefinger and all but threw her arm back at her.

"As if I would eyeball a skank like you when I have the most beautiful woman sitting across from me. And she's not fat," he got up from his chair, making the girls take a step back, "she's having my baby." He helped Bella to her feet and gathered up their bags. "I see by your name tags that you work at Baby World. I'll be sure to go and tell your manager exactly why we, and our family and friends, won't be shopping there again. Ever." He took Bella's hand in his. "Come on, babe, let's go."

**TPP**

" _She's not fat_   _-_   _she's having my baby."_

_I really don't think I've heard a better phrase in my life. We went to the mall in Port Angeles to get our outfits for prom, and me some more maternity clothes. The lady at A Bride's World kind of sneered at us._   _I was admiring a dress that I would have worn if it wasn't for Junior. She pointed out that I would never fit_ _in it, and suggested_   _another dress._   _Granted, I did like, and buy, the new dress, but she didn't have shove it in my face._

_At the food court, Paul and I finally sat down and discussed our future. Marriage is way down the line. He wants to go to_   _the police academy. He'll take_   _as many_   _college courses as he's able too_   _so he can get a degree in_   _criminal justice one day._   _I'm going to ke_ _ep my plans as is._

_Then theses skanks had to interrupt us. One of them had the audacity to call me fat and proposition Paul. That's when he said the above phrase. She wasn't that smart;_   _she hadn't taken off_   _her name tag to Baby World. We went right up to her manager and let her know_   _the reason why they had just lost a lot of busin_ _ess._   _There's another girl name that is forever off my list. It's right below Renee, Denise and Felicity._

_I can't wait for prom. Me, the biggest klutz of the Olympic Peninsula, is looking forward to not one, but two dances._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Monday morning found Mike waiting for her against her locker. Bella rolled her eyes and waddled forward.

"So. Paul Lahote," he said.

"Yep. I believe we covered this on Saturday," she responded as she opened her locker.

"So, you're dating him now."

"Have been for months." She slammed the metal door and turned innocent eyes on her friend. "That's not a problem, is it, Mike? I mean, I can date whomever I want."

Jasper, who heard the exchange, chuckled and threw his arm around Bella's shoulders. "Let's go, little mama. We're gonna be late for English." He steered her away from Newton. "Lahote finally caught you, huh?"

"What you mean, Jas?"

"Bella, he's been crushin' on you for the past coupla years."

"Why hadn't he said anything before?" She slid into her seat as much as she could.

"His reputation was cemented by the time we were 15. He didn't, and doesn't, think he's good enough for you."

"He's not," Edward butted in. "He's quick to temper and uses women atrociously."

"Did Tanya cry that he did a pump and dump, Edward?" Bella asked innocently. Again, she turned on the doe eyes.

He sat up a little straighter, as if that was possible. "Tanya would never stoop to the level to have promiscuous sex, especially with that Res rat. She's a lady, and still a virgin."

Jasper snorted. "Is that what she told you? Okay."

Edward ignored him. "Please tell me you're not sullying yourself with that Neanderthal."

"Wow, Edward." Bella rolled her eyes. "Are you going Victorian on us? Well, if you must know, we've been seeing each other since late October and even. . . Well, a lady must have some secrets." She blushed, looking away.

"Way to shut him up, Bells," Jasper said quietly. "So, you know about Tanya?"

"And Lauren and Katie and several others." She turned to her cousin's best friend. "Believe it or not, Jasper, I know him. We talked extensively about his past. Jas," she laid her hand on his arm, "I'm happy."

He smiled at her. "I know. You've been positively radiant for a while now."

**TPP**

"Oh, Bella," Ms. Simmons called to her. "I have something for you." She caught the teenager's arm when she began to walk away. "Emmett told me that your boyfriend from La Push wanted to participate along with you. You may share this information with whomever you'd like. Or you could just surprise everyone."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Wha'cha got there, Bells?" Emmett asked.

"Don't know." She set down her books and leveled a stink-eye at her cousin. "Paul wants to participate along with me? What the hell, Emmett?"

"Hey. He came up to me yesterday, told me he wants to do this with you. Ms. Simmons is actually going to meet with him after school."

She sat down in shock. "Wow."

"I heard that Ms. Bella put Newton and Cullen in their places today," Jane said with a smirk.

"About time," Felix said as he set his girlfriend's books down.

**TPP**

In the lunch line, Tanya slipped in behind Bella, close enough for her to feel the "baby's" movements against her back. "Can I help you, Tanya?"

"You know your ass will be dumped after the prom, don't you?" the blond sneered.

"And it matters to you, how?"

"I'm just giving you a warning. He's not a staying type of man. I wouldn't be surprised if he's been hooking up with random girls since he started 'dating' you."

Bella finally turned around. "Wow, Tanya, I didn't realize green was your color. How long did your 'relationship' with Paul last? Long enough for him to toss the condom, or did it last a few more times after that? It really chaps your ass that my time with Paul has lasted  _way_  longer than yours."

**TPP**

Bella was clutching the rail of the front steps, trying to see where she was stepping. The sound of a motorcycle brought her head up. The parking lot came to a stand-still as Paul rode up on a sleek, black Harley. He pulled up to the sidewalk and cut the engine. A smile spread across his face when he noticed her. Paul quickly dismounted the bike, and hurried up to Bella.

"Hey, babe," he said, placing a kiss on the corner of her mouth. "I need to see your teacher, I'll be right back."

She grabbed his arm as he passed by. "Paul, you don't have to do this. I mean, it's not even your project." He just smirked and disappeared into the school.

"What was that about?" Angela asked.

"He's doing the project with us," she answered.

The tall brunette stared at her, her face registering her surprise. "Are you serious? Your boyfriend, who doesn't even go to your school, wants to do the project?" She lowered her voice. "I heard Rosalie and Alice earlier. Royce doesn't even want to see Rose as long as she's wearing the suit."

Bella's eyebrows rose. "And the baby? Seven weeks is a long time not to see your significant other. Even if he does go to college."

"Bella, you know Royce's reputation. It makes Paul look like a choir boy. Rose doesn't believe them, she just discounts them as rumors."

"Ready to ride?" Paul queried when he came up behind the girls. Taking Bella's hand, he steered her to the bike.

"You want  _me_  to ride on that? You can forget about a job with Forks PD if my dad catches us."

"Already spoke to him." He handed her a helmet. "I only have one and promised that you'll wear it."

"Where are we going?" she asked as she strapped the helmet on.

"Time to meet the parents. Nana's expecting us."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Paul, I have already met your family," Bella reminded him when they pulled up outside of a ranch-style home.

"But you haven't met them as my girlfriend." After he helped her off the bike, he pulled her closer, her belly against his. He smiled before pulling back. "I can feel him kicking."

"Him?" she queried. "What if it's a girl?"

"Babe, Lahotes are chock full of males. Not one female in three generations," he said smugly.

"Then this one will be the first."

"Pauly!" They turned towards the house. On the porch stood an older Native lady. "Stop molesting that poor thing and bring her inside!"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, Nana."

"Oh, my God," Bella whispered. "She did  _not_  just say that."

"Yes, she did. Come on; she's gonna love you." Once inside, Paul guided her to the kitchen. "Ashley Lahote, this is my girl, Bella Swan. Bella, my Nana."

"Pleased to officially meet you, Mrs. Lahote," Bella said, holding out her hand. Instead, she was engulfed in strong arms.

"Nana, honey. None of this 'Mrs. Lahote' bullshit. Pauly," she rounded on her grandson, "I can't believe you had her on that death machine in her condition. And making her carry her book bag." She tsk'ed and shook her head. "I thought I taught you better."

"Sorry, Nana." He assisted Bella in removing said book bag. "As for the bike, Dad has the car, and I needed to get up to Fork High. I met with Bella's teacher." He pulled a composition book from the back of his pants. "I'm working on the project with her."

"Which I told him he didn't have to do," Bella reiterated. She flopped down on one of the kitchen chairs. A blush bloomed upon her cheeks. "Sorry. I can't seem to sit down without making a splash."

Nana waved her off. "I was just a bit bigger than you when I was carrying his dad. Now She-Who-Will-Not-Be-Named, she was as big as a house with Pauly. And it was all him. A whopping nine pounder, he was."

Paul groaned and banged his head against the tabletop. "Just pull out the baby pictures, Nana. Get the humiliation over with."

"Oh, Pauly," she ran a hand through his hair, "not while you're here. You'll have to come around when he's at work. Greg and I will totally embarrass him with pictures and stories, so that you can tease him for it later," she told the young lady, who was trying not to laugh.

"Don't worry,  _Pauly_ ," Bella said, giggling. "Show up at my house tomorrow after school, and Aunt Molly will do the same to me."

"What are the two of you doing today?" Nana turned back to the stove and the bubbling pot.

"I was thinking of names. What about traditional Native names, babe?"

Bella shrugged. "I just have a list of girl names that I don't ever want to use."

"It's going to be a boy," Paul said with authority. "Oh, hey. Your teach told me she gave you a note. What did it say?"

"I don't know. I forgot all about it." She opened her bag and pulled out the envelope Ms. Simmons had given her. She carefully unsealed it, getting a paper cut in the process. She handed it to Paul as she stuck her finger in her mouth to stop the bleeding.

"Good thing we're not vampires," he teased, pulling out a picture. He frowned, then scratched his head. He turned the picture this way and that, squinting at it. "Hell, if I know what this is." He passed it to Bella. He removed the other paper and froze.

Bella studied the picture. It was grainy, with two black spots. At the bottom of the spots were a little white circle, with "A" above one and "B" above another. "I don't get it," she said, placing the photo down. It was then she noticed Paul had gone quiet, and pale. "Paul?"

Nana glanced over his shoulder and gasped. "Oh my. This'll make things interesting."

With a frown, Bella snatched the paper from his hands. Only three words were printed on it. "Congratulations! It's twins!" Her hands began to shake.

"No, no." She stood and started to take her sweater off. Her shirt was next. "Paul, help me take it off. I can't do this anymore."

That seemed to snap him out of his shock. He caught her hands by the time she pushed her pants down. "Babe, stop."

"I can't do this, Paul. Twins? How the hell am I gonna take care of one, much less  _two_  children?"

He pulled her into his arms. "Don't forget that I'm doing this with you. We are going to get through this. The project is more than half your grade, remember." She mumbled something against his chest. "What was that?"

"I said fuck the grade."

"This is new," came a voice from the doorway. Bella peeked around Paul to see an older version of him standing there. She groaned and buried her face against his chest again.

"Just a little meltdown, Dad. We got some shocking news." Paul reached down to help pull up her pants. "This is different for me," he whispered in her ear. "Usually I'm helping you get out of your clothes, not back into them."

She slapped at his chest. "Not funny, Lahote. Your dad just saw me practically nekkid."

"Nekkid? That's new. Dad, can you see anything?"

"Not a thing," was the reply.

"See?" He tugged Bella's shirt over her head and when her face popped through, he pressed a kiss to her nose. "No harm, no foul."

"I gave your Nana an eyeful."

"Nothing she hasn't seen before." When Bella was presentable, he stepped aside. "Dad, Bella Swan. Bella, meet Greg Lahote." She just waved from her position against Paul.

"Good to see you again, Bella. Now what sort of news had your girlfriend stripping in the kitchen?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bella clicked on her light and stared at the object standing in the middle of the floor.

"I carried it down from the attic Saturday." Her dad's voice behind her had her spinning. She would have fallen if he hadn't caught her.

"Dad," she began. "You didn't have to." Tears sprang to her eyes. "Oh damn. You'd think fake pregnancies wouldn't come with a side of hormones."

Charlie just smiled and hugged her to him. "I know this whole thing is for school, but I couldn't resist. I got Emmett's out of storage as well. You should have heard him; he was gushing."

She laughed. "I bet, he can't wait to get the baby." She turned to fully face him. "Hey, Dad, Ms. Simmons gave me further instructions, but nobody is supposed to know for a few more weeks. Do you think you can you keep it from Billy and Harry that long?" she teased.

He pretended to be insulted. "We're not that bad." She arched a brow. "We're  _not_. But I promise I won't say anything."

Taking a deep breath, she began, "We were told last week that someone would be getting twins. Guess who the lucky person is?" She rolled her eyes. "Yay me."

"Twins?" She made a face, nodding. "Ooh boy."

"Paul and I have everything worked out, and I'm going to run it by Ms. Simmons tomorrow. I'll have them at night, except for weekends when they'll stay with Paul. We'll split them up for school, taking one baby each, then when I have to work he'll take both, and vice versa."

"And Grandpa will get them when you go on a date, or if you both work the same night?"

She stared at him, stunned. "You want to babysit a couple of dolls?"

A blush tinged his cheeks. "It's supposed to be full inclusion, right? I just thought. . ." he trailed off.

"Thanks, Dad," she said, hugging him.

Emmett chose that moment to burst into her room. "Hey, Bells, did you see my crib? It's so awesome! Come on!"

**TPP**

_Twins! Holy mother of God. I'm not ready for this. I mean I'm_ _ **really**_   _not ready for this._   _Paul is super supportive._

_Paul's dad and Nana are excited, as is Dad. I called Renee and told her. I got the crying bit about how she's too young to be a grandmother, blah blah blah. When I told her it was twins, I thought she hung up on me. Phil got on the phone and said she was just staring into space._

_When I got home from work on Thursday, there was this box on my bed from my mom. Inside were a bunch of baby outfits and paraphernalia. Her note said that she was sorry for how she had been acting. Phil had set her straight that if she didn't get with the program, she'll never have any interaction with her grandchildren, these or any in the future. Some of the clothes were for Emmett as well._

_Did I not tell you? Seems someone spiked the water, or the Kool-aide, around here. I think we were all at the Res Fourth of July weekend_   _as well. A bunch of us are expecting little bundles of joy at the same time. Anyway, Emmett hooked up with this girl from PA, named Nikki. She's all baby. We're thinking he/she is going to be as big as Emmett. P_ _oor girl._   _Em has_   _talked about it with me. She doesn't want the baby; he does. So, when the baby's born, she's signing away her rights, and Emmett will_   _have full custody._

_Back to the baby stuff. Nana had Paul and his dad set up a nursery at her house. Emmett, Paul, and I have set them up in our rooms. Paul wanted to get two cribs, one for each baby, but I told him that they're already used to being in a small space together, it won't hurt that they sleep in the same crib until they're both mobile._

_Aunt Molly made me cry today. She proudly presented knitted booties and caps for all the babies. Since no one is telling her what they're having, she made like a ton, in several different colors. Pink, blue, yellow, green, purple. Word got around on the Res as well. Blankets are coming out of our ears. Not only the knitted/crocheted ones, but the traditional dog hair blankets. When Nana handed me two, I think Paul got a little mist-eyed._

_Paul and I finally got around to baby names. He wants them to be Native names. I don't care. The only insistence I have is that one of the babies have to be named for Dad. So, the name will be Something Charles or Whatever Charlotte. We fired up the laptop to look. I liked Awanatu for a girl. It means turtle. And Atsadi, meaning fish. Oh, Paul's face when I said their meanings! It was like he just put the most foul-tasting thing in his mouth. I laughed at him, which turned into a tickle fight, which turned into . . . ahem. Moving on. Paul really like Cheveyo for a boy, meaning spirit warrior in Hopi. The other boy name he chose was Nashoba, which is wolf in Choctaw. I finally made him pick a girl name. Just in case, I told him. Tala Sooleawa Lahote. He wouldn't hear of any other girl's name. It means silver wolf in_   _Algonquian and an unknown tribe._

_If you're noticing a pattern here, the Quileute have a legend of spirit warriors that turn into wolves. My godfather, Billy Black, my great-uncle, Quil Ateara, and a family friend, Harry Clearwater, tell the legends every few months at a bonfire. To hear them tell the tales, it's magical. I feel as if I'm really there, seeing what the ancestors went through._

_I asked Paul about Tala's name. He just shrugged, said he once dreamed of turning into a silver wolf. I know that would be a beautiful sight; a large silver wolf, standing on the cliff, surveying First Beach, a full moon behind him._

_(Side note: I haven't really told Renee anything. Even with this just being a class project, she would flip out_ _. The baby clothes were all from Aunt Molly and Sue. They are my real mothers.)_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Ow. Damn it, Leah. Stop pulling," Bella whined.

"If you would be still, I wouldn't have to pull," the other girl bitched. "Don't you have any girly friends who knows how to do this? We're hopeless," she said with a sigh.

Bella bit her lip. "Maybe. Gimme my phone." She quickly dialed a number and held her breath. "Rosalie? It's Bella Swan. Leah and I are getting ready for La Push's prom, and we are in a bind. We need help." A pause. "Really? Thanks a lot, Rosalie." With that, she hopped up, as much as she could with the big belly, and turned to Leah. "Rosalie is going to help us. She's calling in reinforcements in the form of Alice."

"The hyper pixie?" Leah wondered. "Oh, spirits help us."

**TPP**

"This is really pretty, Bella," Rosalie commented as she placed the headpiece on Bella's head.

"I don't remember that," Leah said. "Where'd you get it?"

"Aunt Maggie, believe it or not." Bella clarified for the other two girls, "Emmett's grandmother. She saw my dress. The next day she gave me this. Said every fairy princess needed a crown when she . . ."

"When she what?" Alice pushed when it seemed Bella wouldn't continue.

"When she got married. Aunt Maggie has Alzheimer's. Right now, she thinks I'm either my grandmother, Emmett's mom or her sister, Molly. It depends if I'm with anyone."

Rosalie paused in her ministrations. "With anyone?"

Bella heaved a deep sigh. "If I'm with Emmett, he's Tucker, his dad, and I'm Felicity, his mom. When I walk into the house with Paul, we're Molly and Quil."

"And if you're by yourself, you're Helen," Leah finished. "Bells, that is so fucked up."

"What happened to Emmett's parents?" Alice inquired.

"You remember that fishing boat that went down eight years ago?" Bella asked.

Rosalie shook her head, but Alice nodded. "The three men on board were never found. Oh no."

"Emmett's dad and grandpa, along with Four," Leah said. "Molly's only son."

"Felicity just left after that, leaving Maggie with an energetic Emmett," Bella completed. "When she was diagnosed a few years ago, Dad moved them in with us."

The girls were quiet as the finishing touches were put on hair. "Why's your hair so short, Leah?" Alice asked. "It would be beautiful long."

Bella snorted. "She had to get it cut over the summer."

"It's not funny, Swan," Leah grumbled.

"Now I have to hear this," Rosalie said.

"A friend of ours came to visit with her three kids. The oldest two had just turned two. Leah decided to let them play with her hair. They somehow got ahold of scissors and took a huge chunk out of it."

"My hair was down to my ass," Leah wailed.

"It'll grow back, Lee," Bella giggled. "I actually think I heard her screams all the way to the general store on the Res."

They got started on the makeup. "Isabella Swan, if you don't want me to jab this in your eye, stop moving around," Rosalie said, threateningly holding up the mascara brush.

"See what I had to put up with," Leah complained. "She never sits still. Always fidgeting."

"Where are you going out to eat?" Alice asked.

"Bella Italia in Port Ang," Leah replied. "We told Sam and Paul we didn't have to. The diner would have been fine."

Alice gasped. "I love that place, Jasper's taking me there before our prom. OH! Bella, why don't you and Paul join us?"

"Who's us?" Bella asked warily.

"Well, Jasper and I, of course, and Rose and Royce. Come on, it'll be fun."

"We already made plans with Jane, Felix, Angela, Ben, Alec, Eric, Emmett and Peter."

"Peter's coming in?"

"Yeah. He's crashing the prom. Or going as Emmett's date. We haven't figured that one out yet."

"Emmett doesn't have a date?" Rosalie asked.

Bella thought for a moment. "Rosalie, if Emmett couldn't go to prom with you, he didn't want to go with anyone else."

"Dude's been in love with you since eighth grade. Ow, Swan. What the hell," Leah fussed.

"He didn't want her to know," Bella hissed.

"And why not?"

"Cause she's still with Royce."

"And  _she_  is right here," Rosalie huffed. She hesitated, nibbling on her lip. "He's really been in love with me all these years?"

"Girl, the sun shines out of your ass, according to him."

"God, Leah. The word is tact. Learn it, use it," Bella said.

**TPP**

When the clock struck six, the living room at the Clearwaters' was packed. Charlie, Maggie, Molly and her husband, Quil, their grandson, Quil the fifth, Sue, Harry and their son, Seth, Allison Uley, Greg and Nana, and of course, Emmett, Paul and Sam, were all feeling like sardines by the time Leah made an entrance.

Sam met her at halfway. With shaking hands, he pinned her corsage on. As Sue and Allison took a dozen pictures, Bella entered the room. Paul stood there, gaping, until Greg nudged him forward.

"Spirits, you're beautiful," he breathed when he reached her. He held up her corsage. "It goes on your wrist. Knowing you, you'd stab yourself with the pin and end up getting blood on your beautiful dress."

Maggie clapped her hands as their pictures began. "Doesn't Molly and Quil look delightful, Mr. Ateara?" she asked Quil.

"That they do, Maggie May," he replied.

"And when little Quil gets here, he and my Tucker and Geoff's Charlie are going to be the best of friends, no matter what any stuck-up people in Forks say."

Quil turned away, clearing his throat and wiping his eyes. A knock at the door saved him. Billy Black was wheeled inside by Jake. "Kinda late, Billy. They're just about to leave."

"Someone took forever just to put on shoes," Billy said, glancing over his shoulder at his son. Jake just glared and moved away from everyone.

"Still pouting about Bella?" Quil asked with a smile.

Billy sighed. "Always. She never led him on, but he's got it in his mind that she's meant for him." He waved at the couple. "I've seen that look before, Quil."

The shaman nodded. "I see it every day." He lowered his voice so only Billy could hear. "Molly let it spill that they chose baby names. Cheveyo Nashoba and Tala Sooleawa."

"Those are unusual."

"Wait till you hear the meanings. Wolf spirit warrior and silver wolf."

Billy sucked in a breath. "Great spirits. You don't think. . ."

"That Taha Aki had a hand in this?" Quil shrugged. "Stranger things have happened. You gave him the silver wolf charm. Why carve ten wolves and give them to certain people?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Paul helped Bella into the backseat of the Clearwater's Buick, "Where's Jared and Kim?" she asked. "I thought they were going to be here."

He paused, as did Sam and Leah, before Leah answered, "They're gonna meet us at the restaurant. There isn't enough room in to car and..."

Bella shook her head with wry amusement. "Her parents think I'm pregnant."

Paul wrapped his arm her shoulders. "They think I'm a bad influence."

"Which is bullshit," Sam spat. "You haven't been in a fight in months. Not since the summer."

"Appearances is everything to the Wildes', Bells. You know that." Leah rolled her eyes.

Bella inhaled deeply, then let out a shaky breath. "You know what; it doesn't matter. We're going to go to prom and have a great time." Her words were greeted with cheers.

Bella Italia was filled with other prom-goers. Sam led them through the crowd to the table Jared had snagged. Bella could feel the stares. When they reached the table, Paul tugged Bella under his arm and faced the rest of the restaurant. He gave an ear-piercing whistle, causing everyone's attention to turn towards them.

"Doesn't she make a beautiful bride?" he called out, presenting his date to the other diners. Several whistles and cheers greeted them, Jared and Sam's among them. Balling up her fist, she punched him in the stomach; this earned her applause from most of the female patrons.

"Sit down and stop making trouble," Bella said.

"Who? Me?" He grinned rakishly and held out her chair.

"Dude," Jared said. "What the hell was that?"

"Pre-emptive strike. They were going to talk anyway; why not get it over with so we all can get on with our night?"

"You're awful." Kim giggled.

**TPP**

The group paused in the vestibule of the gym. "Where's your other dress?" Paul asked Bella.

"At home. I want to surprise you next week," she responded as she straightened his tie. She glanced up through her lashes. "Is that okay? I'll be with this all night." She patted the belly.

"Its fine, babe." He squeezed her tighter to his side.

"Oh. My. God," a nasally voice interrupted them. They turned to find a pretty girl staring at them. "It's true. Paul Lahote is going to be a daddy."

"Yep," he said proudly. "This is Bella Swan." He tugged her in front of him, placing his hands on the belly, showing it off. Under his hands were a series of bumps.

"Well, I guess I need to spread the word you're off the market." She sneered and with her back to them she entered the gym.

"You know that all that comes out of that bitch's mouth is lies," Leah growled.

"Down, girl," Bella quipped. "We're here to have fun, no matter what anyone says." She threaded her fingers with Paul's. "And if any faculty give us problems, I sic Billy and Uncle Quil on them."

"Don't forget Nana," Paul added.

"Right." With their heads held high, they entered the La Push High School's gym.

**TPP**

Bella hummed along with radio as Sam drove towards the Clearwater house. "Did you have a good time?" Paul asked softly.

"I did. I can't wait to get the pictures back." She smiled.

"Your favorite part of the night?"

She grinned. "I have to say walking in. The look on everyone's face was perfect."

"Why?"

She looked up from where her head rested on his shoulder. "The truth? Cause most people wouldn't expect us to be together. We're almost complete opposites."

"And that's a bad thing?" he asked, frowning.

"No, it's a very good thing. You bring me out of my shell. Even with boisterous cousins as Emmett and Quil, I'm introverted. You pull me out of the shadows and put me in the spotlight."

He pressed a light kiss to her lips. "That's where you should always be."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bella looked up from her Trig homework to find Greg Lahote standing on the other side of the counter. "Hi," she greeted, closing her book.

"Paul said you were working tonight to make up for having the evening off, so you could go to prom."

"Yeah. Mrs. Newton's pretty good about letting me take the night off, even if it was last minute. Is there something I can help you with?"

"I was wondering what time your shift ends. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Bella?" Mrs. Newton walked up.

"Mrs. Newton, this is Greg Lahote, Paul's dad," Bella explained.

"I wanted to take Bella out for ice cream and wondered what time she's done here," Greg said.

"Right now, if you want. Thank you for coming in tonight, Bella. I'll clock you out."

"Thanks, Mrs. Newton." She gathered her books. Before she could swing her book bag onto her shoulder, Greg grabbed it.

"Ready?" He extended his arm. (not sure of you get my messages or if they only show up on my copy so I'll add this here. He extended his arm for what? For her to hold? Gestured to the door? The sentence seems incomplete to me)

"Sure." Once they were seated in the diner and had placed their orders, she asked, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"How well did you know Paul before the summer?" he asked.

Bella thought for a moment. "Not very well, just by reputation."

"Which wasn't very good." Greg sighed. "I never really talked to him about my ex-wife. We got married because she was pregnant with Paul. I already had a job lined up in Tacoma, so after Paul was born, we moved there. She was 18, I was 19. She was never happy. I never knew if it was because we were so far from home, or if it was me. When Paul started school, she began cheating on me. Finally, she left, and I had a chance to move us back. I never said a bad word against Denise, but he must have picked up on it. He never called her Mom after that. It didn't help that she never called or wrote. He became so angry."

He sighed and stirred his coffee. "I can only guess that's where his view on women comes in." He paused. "No, not women. Relationships. I think the longest girlfriend he had was for three weeks. Three weeks, from fourteen to seventeen. I don't have to tell you how sad that is.

"Then came last summer. He came barreling into the house, going on and on about how he saw the most beautiful girl, that he was irritated cause Jacob Black was hanging all over her. The next night at the bonfire, he pointed her out to me. She was standing with a group of girls, so it took a moment for me to figure out he was pointing to you. The look on his face when he first saw you, I've never seen him look at anybody that way before.

"Anyway, do you want to know what he said to me the very next day?" Bella nodded. "He wanted to go to counseling for his anger, and 'the sleeping around thing'. He wanted to be better for her, for you, didn't think he was good enough as he was."

"He is good enough," Bella interrupted. "He's the best."

He smiled. "I'm glad you think so. That was his goal."

Bella just smiled at him. "So," she began, changing the subject, "have you picked out your name yet? Dad wants 'Chief'."

Greg chuckled. "Let's see." He stroked his chin. "I'm partial to Wampa."

"You've been Googling it, haven't you?"

**TPP**

Friday night found Paul and Bella at Second Beach, cuddled together in front of a fire. They were surrounded by friends, but seemed to be in their own little world. Their friends took notice of how Paul would skim his fingers down Bella's arm to her hand. He would toy with her fingers before stroking the belly. Every now and then, he would kiss the nape of her neck, breathing deep as he did, closing his eyes. Her lashes would flutter, then she would sigh.

Emmett smiled. He'd never seen his cousin like this. But she never let herself get too close to anyone. Glancing over at Jasper, he found him watching the couple. "Jas, man," he began softly. "What's up?"

Jasper nodded towards Bella and Paul. "You know I wanted to ask her out freshman year, right after we moved here?"

"Really? Why didn't you?"

"You invited us to a bonfire. I saw Paul there, with some slut on his arm, but he was always watchin' Bells. I got this feelin' that if I asked her out, that somethin' truly wonderful would be missed. Peter confirmed it later that night, when we were talkin' about it." He strummed the strings of his guitar before settling on Lady Antebellum's  _I Did with You_. "So, I settled for bein' a good friend."

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" Emmett whispered.

Jasper glanced at his friend. "I told you half the class are. You can count Felix, Ben, Alec and Eric out of the group; they're either head over heels for their girls or gay. But Mike, Edward, Tyler, and several other guys?" He titled his head to Jake. "Each of them has chosen one trait and has focused on it. It's made them blind to all else. But me, Paul and Embry; we see her."

"Jas," Emmett began.

The blond just shook his head. "Another time, another place, brother. But not here and now."

**TPP**

Paul could feel their eyes on them. "We're being watched," he whispered in Bella's ear.

"I know. Does it bother you?" She glanced back at him.

He shrugged. "Not so much Whitlock as Black. Let's take a walk," he grinned mischievously, standing up. With a smile, she held her hands out for him to help her stand. When she was in an upright position, he laced their fingers together and took off down the beach. At a secluded spot, he wrapped her in his embrace. "Three more days and I'll get to feel the real you against me again." He kissed a line along her neck to her mouth, nipping every now and then.

"Paul," she gasped against his lips. He took full advantage of them parting and slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Bella let her hands trail down his torso, only to stop at his belt. He groaned and absently thrust his hips forward. Her nimble fingers released the belt and had the button on his jeans popped before he could stop her.

"Bella," he warned. "I'll go off like a firecracker."

"I want do something. Help me down." He held her hands as she lowered herself to her knees. When she reached for his jeans again, he stopped her.

"Bella."

"I want to do this, Paul." She leaned forward and nuzzled his length through the denim.

"Fuck," he groaned. "This is nuts." He helped her with the zipper and pulled out his dick after she yanked his jeans down a little. "Someone could see us."

"Don't care," she muttered, wrapping a hand around him. A small grin tugged on her lips at his hiss. She looked up at him as she shuffled closer. Her tongue peeked out to lick at the head.

His ran his fingers through her hair to have something to hold on to. He bit his lip to keep from shouting when her mouth descended. Heat engulfed his dick. He could feel the back off her throat before she stopped. Then her lips were moving back up the length.

"Babe," he said. "I was serious about being ready to blow." Her lips tightened in response. Again, he was back in her mouth. This time she didn't stop until her nose was buried against his pubes. What she did next blew his mind; she hummed.

"Oh fuck!" he shouted. The first shot of cum went down her throat. Her eyes bugged when she realized how much he was coming. Every time she swallowed, it seemed he gave her another taste. He was panting above her, shudders racking his tall frame. The next spurt seemed to be the last of it. His fingers loosened their grip on her hair, and she released his cock.

"Paul!" she cried when he toppled back onto the sand. She scurried as fast as she could until she saw his face. "Paul?" She tapped his cheeks.

His head turned towards her, and his eyes fluttered open. "Marry me," he croaked.

"What?"

"Marry me." He reached up to cup her cheek.

"You're not serious."

"As a heart attack. And to think, a few months ago, you would have been blushing to the roots of your hair if you even thought of a blow job."

She slapped his chest. "Come on. Let's get you tucked away before one of our friends comes looking for us."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Paul groaned as he was directed to look to the left and smile, no, not like that, a real smile, that is just showing teeth. "Again, with the pictures. They're killing me, babe."

"Hush," she said through her teeth. "Look at Maggie. I've never seen her like this. I think the past two weeks have been the happiest in years."

Emmett picked Bella up, twirling her around. "I think you're the reason, Bellsy."

"Amos! Put Molly down!" Maggie called out. "You don't want her to have little Quil before the wedding!"

"Amos?" Paul questioned after he rescued her from her bear of a cousin.

"Maggie's husband," Bella said, sighing. "I don't know what's going to happen when Monday comes. We'll have three babies in the house. Molly only had one."

"Don't worry about it, babe," he consoled, planting a kiss on her temple. "It'll work out. Just don't correct her."

**TPP**

Laughing, Jane and Angela fell into Bella and Paul. Paul staggered back with his arms full of fake pregnant girls.

"Whoa there. Has Peter spiked the punch?" he queried.

"Nooo," Jane drawled out. "It's time to get out of these bellies and feel like a normal teenager at prom." With that, she grabbed her friends' hands to lead them to the locker room.

"Wait!" Bella stopped them and went back to her boyfriend. "I forgot your tie." She bit her lip as she slipped it off. "See you soon."

In the locker room, Angela sighed as she stripped the suit off. "I will be so happy when Monday comes."

"Me too," Bella and Jane spoke in unison.

"You didn't wear this dress last week, did you?" Jane asked as she touched up Bella's makeup.

"I told you I didn't."

"You're going to have to let us get out there first," Angela said. "I want to get a picture of Paul's face when he sees you."

"Especially when you turn around." Jane arranged Bella's hair to fall over her shoulder. "Now you look perfect."

Back in the gym, Paul was fidgeting. Peter clapped his shoulder.

"Your girl will be back in a minute," he said. "See, there's Jane now."

"Where's Bella?" Paul asked. The petite blonde smirked and pointed over her shoulder. Angela and Rosalie stood behind her. Paul raised an eyebrow.

"I need to give you this first." Raising on her toes, Jane put his new tie on, leaving it hanging down. Then she stepped aside and readied her phone. "Now," she called out to Angela and Rosalie. The taller girls parted to reveal Bella.

Paul felt his mouth drop. "Holy shit," he whispered. He frowned when he was stopped from reaching for her. When she turned around, his knees buckled. "Are you trying to fucking kill me, woman?" Then he noticed exactly what was on her back. "I'm dead. I'm fucking dead."

**TPP**

Emmett had just taken a sip of punch when he saw his cousin's bare back, and what was on it. Red punch sprayed the nearby vicinity. "Isabella Marie! What the fuck?"

"Dude, leave her alone," Peter said, stopping his friend from embarrassing his cousin. "Look at her."

Emmett paid attention to Bella. Her arms were wrapped around Paul's neck, as his were around her waist. One hand stroked her back, while the other kept her as close as possible. Not a breath of air was between them. She tilted her head back to smile up at him. With a sigh, Emmett turned away.

Peter patted his back. "Your day will come, my friend. Maybe sooner than you think." He motioned to where Rosalie and her boyfriend, Royce, were arguing.

"Is it wrong to wish they just broke up already?" Emmett asked.

"Naw. As long as you're not the reason, your conscious is clear."

**TPP**

Paul pulled off the road and drove onto a fire trail. Once he was further up the trail, he parked and turned off the engine. Turning to Bella, he smiled and waggled his eyebrows. She laughed at him.

"Just what are you expecting, mister?" she teased.

"Um, maybe another epic blowjob. Or," he leaned the seat all the way back, "you can climb on and grind us to stellar orgasm."

"You're awful," she stated as she climbed over the console. She raised her dress up as she straddled his lap.

"Ooh, stellar orgasm it is." He ran his hands up her thighs. When he reached her hips, he moved back to her ass. "Babe, not that I'm complaining, but where's your underwear?"

Bella nipped at his chin. "In my bag. I forgot to pack my normal underwear."

"So, you've been commando. . ." his voice trailed off. A shudder racked his body. "I think I just popped one in my pants. That's the hottest fucking thing, knowing you're bare under this dress."

"Oh my God," she breathed when his hand slipped between her legs. "Oh yes. Right there. Oh. Oh fuck. Paul, blue lights."

His hands were on her back, over his jacket, by the time a rap sounded on his window. Pressing the button, the window slid down to reveal Charlie standing on the outside of the car.

"Boy, your pants better be buttoned, or I will shoot you." Charlie opened the door to help his daughter out. He let out a silent sigh when Paul followed her out. He checked his watch. "It's now 11:30. It'll take 20 minutes to reach my house. When I call, she better answer. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Paul nodded.

"Good. Then when I call your house 30 minutes after that, you will answer that phone as well."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Get going."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

During history class on Monday, several alerts on cell phones went off. Mr. Burke raised his eyebrow.

Angela blushed as she explained, "We have 30 minutes until sociology."

"Ah," he said. "Delivery day." He winked at her before resuming the lesson.

"That was so embarrassing," Angela said as she, Bella and Rosalie made their way to Ms. Simmons' classroom. Everyone was in their seats, and the bell had rung, when Ms. Greene, the vice principal, opened the door.

"I need Emmett McCarty and Isabella Swan for a moment." The cousins shared a confused look as they made their way to the hall. "Deb from the police department called," Ms. Greene began. "The two of you need to get to

the hospital as soon as possible."

Bella felt as if a giant fist was squeezing her chest. "Dad?" she whimpered. "No. No! She's gonna come and take me away. Emmett!" Wide, panic filled eyes searched for him. "She can't take me away! What about you and Maggie and Paul?"

Emmett shook her shoulders. "Bella, stop! Look, let's just go to the hospital and find out what's going on. Okay? Okay?" He shook her again when he didn't get a response. "Bells?"

"Okay."

"Okay." He hugged her hard. "I'm going to go get our stuff and tell Ms. Simmons what's going on. Stay right here."

Once she was alone, Bella slid down the wall. Renee would be up here in a flash to drag her to Florida, even though there was only a month of school left. She couldn't live with her mother again. She never told Charlie how bad it really had been with her mom those few years. They often went without electricity, or even food. Their housing was mostly homeless shelters that Bella still had nightmares about.

"Let's go, Bells." Emmett startled her out of her thoughts. When he had her on her feet, she wrapped her arms around his waist, as well as she could. He kissed the top of her head. "No one's taking you from me, little sister. Ever. I'll kill 'em first."

"Thanks, Emmy."

**TPP**

Bella rushed up to the front desk in the emergency room. "Charlie Swan, where is he?" she demanded. When the nurse gave her a blank stare, she pounded on the counter. "Where the fuck is Charlie Swan?"

"Isabella?" She glanced up to see Dr. Cullen making his way towards her. "Are you hurt? What's wrong?"

"I need to see Charlie. She won't tell me where he is," she hiccuped. Emmett pulled her into his side.

"Hold on, just a minute. Shirley, page Chief Swan up here please. Emmett, bring her over to the chairs."

They had just sat down when Charlie came through the doors. "Bells? What's the matter?"

"Daddy!" She flew into his arms. She sobbed out her story. He looked to Emmett for an explanation.

"Ms. Greene said that we were need here as soon as possible. That's all she said."

Charlie cursed under his breath. Grabbing Bella's face, he forced her to look at him. "Bells, its Harry, not me. He had a heart attack this morning."

"Oh. Oh God. Leah?"

"She's back there with Sue and Seth. Billy and Uncle Quil, too. Come on." He led them to the ER room. "You can see him for a moment. I want the two of you to take Leah and Seth to the cafeteria, get them to eat." He studied his daughter. "You going to be alright, sweetie?"

Bella nodded. "Yeah, Dad. I'm sorry."

"It's alright." He shot Emmett a "we'll talk later" look over her head. "Go get the kids."

**TPP**

In the cafeteria, Bella held Leah's hand. It seemed as if she and Seth were in shock.

"What happened, Lee?" Emmett asked.

"We were getting ready for school this morning," she answered woodenly.

"He was teasing Mom about how turkey bacon wasn't real bacon. Then he just . . . toppled over. Mom started CPR and yelled for me to call 911. She kept it up until the clinic's ambulance got there. She loaded us up in the car and followed it here."

"Have you talked to Sam?" Bella queried.

Leah shook her head. "I left my purse. My phone's in it."

"Em, go call Sam. Tell him to get here as fast as he can. Speeding tickets will not be a problem."

Fifteen minutes later, the cafeteria doors flew open. "Leah!" Sam called out. She was on her feet and across the room in the blink of an eye. Behind them were Jared and Paul.

Bella waddled as fast as she could and dove into her boyfriend's arms. She clutched him tight, her breath shuddering.

"What happened, Bella?"

"Harry had a heart attack this morning. The assistant principal told me and Emmett to get here fast. I thought it was Charlie. How'd you get out of class?"

"When Sam went running for the door, we followed. I'll get Nana to handle 'em if they give me shit." He pulled back. "I thought today was D-Day."

"We left before it could happen. Emmett spoke with Ms. Simmons; we're going in early tomorrow to get the babies."

"Hey, Bells," Emmett interrupted. "Let's take Seth outside. Get him some fresh air."

**TPP**

Three-thirty saw the influx of students from Forks and La Push's high school. They soon found out why their classmates left school early, and proceeded to distract the distraught siblings.

Seven o'clock found most of La Push at the hospital. The Forks students, save for Jasper, Angela, Ben, Jane, Alec, and Felix, went home. At one point, Dr. Cullen retrieved Leah and Seth. Charlie came out and dropped into the chair next to Bella.

"Dad?"

He sighed. "It doesn't look good, Bells. He hasn't woken up all day."

"He's not much older than you. All of you. You're barely 40." She began to hyperventilate.

"Shh. Calm down, honey. Listen. Harry has a family history of heart disease. Alright?" She nodded. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He sent a prayer skyward, hoping God and the spirits would listen.

"Chief," Paul said quietly. He nodded to the doorway when he got Charlie's attention.

Quil was pushing Billy. Quil caught his nephew's eye and shook his head.

"Oh Jesus," Charlie breathed. He turned to Paul. "Take her home."

"Does that mean . . .?" Paul asked about the look shared.

"Yeah."

"Dad, can Paul stay over? Please?"

Charlie thought for a moment. "Yeah. I'll be here all night. I'm going to send Emmett and Junior home to be with Seth. Sam will take Leah home." He kissed his daughter's head. "Try to get some sleep, okay?"

She nodded. "Love you, Daddy."

"Love you too, honey."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Molly greeted them at the door. "Quil called," she said as she led them into the kitchen. Two bowls of stew were waiting on them. "Eat. I'm going to spend the night in Charlie's room." She leveled a stare on them. "I'm going to let you take comfort in his presence tonight, young lady, but if things get out of control, there's condoms in the bedside table."

Paul choked on his food. "Since when?" he asked Bella.

"She put them there when we announced we were dating," she responded, her face heated to red.

Molly nodded. "This school project was, and is, to make you think about teenage pregnancy. Don't let its lesson fly out the window due to a loss of thought." With that, she left them alone.

They finished their meal in quiet. He helped her wash the dishes and followed her up the stairs. After kicking off their shoes, they laid on the bed in a spoon fashion.

"Life is short," Bella said a few minutes later.

"That it is, babe," he said with a sigh.

"My dad has now lost three good friends. He seems to be taking Harry's death better than the others. I thought he was going to break when Four and Tucker died."

"They were his boys, like Sam and Jared are mine." He let her go when she gave a little tug. He watched in amazement as she began to strip. "Bella, what're you doing?"

"Getting undressed. I want you to make love to me."

"Babe, as much as I would love to, do you think it's wise?"

She tossed her underwear aside, wearing just the suit. She explained her logic as she pulled down the zipper. "Either one of us can die in a car crash tomorrow. I'm not going one more minute without having your touch on my body again." She lowered the body suit to the floor, and stood there.

Paul gulped. Slowly he climbed off the bed to stand in front of her. "I love you."

Her lips quirked. "I know."

He gave a little laugh. "Smartass. Get on the bed."

Bella situated herself on the pillows. "Proceed," she ordered.

His chuckle turned into a groan as he watched her stroke down to her breasts. He was out of his clothes in seconds, crawling up the bed until he was straddling her.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to entice you." She smiled shyly. "Is it working?"

A soft smile graced his lips. "Of course."

"Soo. What're you gonna do about it?"

"Cum all over your stomach if you keep stroking me like that."

"Mmm. Can't have that, can we?"

"The condoms," he gritted out.

"Hmm?"

"Ah, Jesus. Where's the condoms?"

"In the drawer." She waved at her bedside table.

Paul leaned over, nearly ripping out the drawer. His eyes widened when he took in the contents. "Oh, baby," he purred, pulling a purple object out. "We're gonna gave fun with this."

"You found Bugs."

"Bugs?"

She nodded. "I'll introduce you later. We're a little busy right now." She twisted her hands, causing his eyes to roll back. "Get a condom."

He dropped the vibrator back in the drawer. "Condom. Right." Grasping the box, he struggled with it. His breath whooshed out. He dropped the box and grabbed her wrists. Positioning her hands over her head, he stared down at her. "Keep them there," he growled.

Her eyes widened. "Paul," she began.

"If you want my dick in you within the next minute, you will keep your hands to yourself."

Nodding, she watched as he opened the new box with shaking hands. She bit her lip, her fingers itching to help. Her breath caught when he slid down to settle between her legs. "Can I touch you now?"

"Not yet," he breathed. He rose on his knees and pulled her to him until her ass rested against his thighs. He thumbed her lower lips. "It's nearly time for another wax. Soft as peach fuzz. Can't wait to dive into this face first." He slid slowly inside. "Fuck," he moaned. "I think you're tighter now than you were our first time." He strummed her clit.

Bella arced her back, taking him deeper inside of her. Her hands clawed at the bed. A gasp parted her lips as he drove her to the edge. With a pinch of her clit, he had her crying out her release.

Paul raised her up to straddle him. He ground her down, circling his hips. "I need you to ride me, babe."

She shook her head. "I can't feel my legs. Keep doing that! Don't stop!"

He rolled his hips, snapping up each time. He groaned, his forehead falling to her shoulder. "I'm about to cum. Cum with me." He hissed as her fingers grabbed a fistful of his hair. His fingers gripped her hips when his orgasm hit.

Once their breathing calmed down Bella's raspy breath turned into sobs as she cried for her extended family. Paul didn't shush her, just let her grieve. And if he himself shed a tear or two they got lost into the silky brown locks he had buried his face in.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Ms. Simmons glanced up when the classroom door opened. "Oh, Bella." She rounded her desk to hug the teenager. "How's your dad?"

"It wasn't the Chief, Ms. S," Emmett said. "A family friend had a heart attack."

"Is he alright?"

"No, ma'am," Bella answered. "We were given the next few days off to go help the family."

"Of course. My prayers goes out to them. I guess you want me to take that off your hands now?" She motioned to the belly suit.

"Yes. Here's our pregnancy journals. Paul's as well."

Ms. Simmons relieved Emmett of the suit and placed it behind the desk. "If you come with me, I'll introduce you to your babies." She led them into the next room. Three car seats were on top of the desk, next to a laptop. Two diaper bags were on the floor. Crossing to one of the carriers, she lifted out the baby.

"Remember when I said these were high tech?" The teenagers nodded. "Their temperaments are pre-programmed; from the happiest baby to the most colic-y one. I made sure that the two of you are in between." She lifted a diaper bag to place on a nearby table. "Always use the changing pad when you change it. It resets the baby, as does the bottle. You can use regular diapers and wipes. Don't forget to record the diaper change."

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"To give you an idea on how many diapers a baby goes through. Also, it's wasteful on a doll." She ran her fingers through the baby's hair. "You can wash them as well. The memory inside records everything; how long it cries, how much it's held, fed, changed, talked to."

"In other words, everything," Bella observed.

"Exactly." Ms. Simmons handed Emmett the baby she had. "This is your baby, Emmett. Why don't you practice changing the diaper while I turn them on?"

Emmett gently laid the doll down on the changing pad. When he released the diaper, he whistled. "Holy shit. It's anatomically correct."

"Yes, they are. And watch the language. It records it."

"No shit."

Bella slapped at his arm. "Language."

"They're all set. Oh! Inside the bags are the birth certificates, statistics, hand and foot prints, and your baby journals, along with extra diapers. They will wear out. Bella, I gave you an extra journal for Paul. Ready to meet your babies?"

The brunette nodded before moving to the desk. She gasped when she saw them. "They're so small."

"They're the same size as a newborn. Yours are the smallest because they're twins. Felix and Emmett received the largest. Go ahead and get them ready to leave."

"Wow," Emmett said. "I know they're only dolls and everything, but I swear that they are the perfect combination of you and Paul."

"What about yours? What do you have?" she asked as she scooped up the nearest baby.

"A boy. Black hair, blue eyes." He slowly dressed it. "It feels as heavy as those big bags of sugar and flour you make me carry."

Bella stared at him in shock. "Emmett. Those are ten-pound bags. Your

baby's ten pounds?"

He shrugged and glanced at the time. "I'll check when we get to La Push. Aunt Molly's expecting us soon."

The door swung open. "What's up, peeps?" Jane said as she entered, followed by Jasper and Felix. The cousins stared at their friends in shock. Each was carrying their baby in a different way. Jane had hers nestled in a sling/wrap thing, while Jasper had his in a regular strap-on carrier. Felix just carried the car seat. No diaper bag was in sight.

"What in the hell are you wearing?" Emmett asked.

"Language, dude," Felix said. "The baby and car seat together are like 15 pounds. All the girls are carrying their kids around in either a wrap or carrier. Some of the guys have carriers like the one Jas got."

"And the diaper bag?"

Jasper shrugged. "We just need a bottle, wipes and the changing pad. That all fits in your book bag."

Jane set down her bag before crossing over to Bella. "Soo. Wha'cha got?"

"Well, this one is a . . . girl," she responded after checking. She pulled out a pink outfit and began to dress it. "What's with the sling?"

"Leave my hands free. Plus, I can do this." Jane lifted the last baby out of its car seat. "I can hold two babies as once. Wow. This one is light."

"I'll finish dressin' this little one, Bella, if you wanna dress that one," Jasper said.

"Thanks, Jas." She smiled at him, handing the girl to him. She nodded to the carrier. "What about yours?"

"Ah." He smiled. "I'll introduce you to little Jackson Wyatt Whitlock in a moment. Purtiest little boy in Forks. Blond hair, brown eyes."

"Brown eyes? But yours are green."

Jane grabbed Bella's attention. "And here is Landon James Hussley." She showed off a baby with dark brown hair and green eyes.

"Aww." Bella smiled at Felix. "And you? What'd you get?"

"Cordelia Regan Hussley." He turned the car seat around to show a chunky blonde baby with hazel eyes.

"Are you guys playing them off as twins?" Emmett asked.

"Can't," Felix said. "Bells got the honor of that. We're saying that I had a wild weekend before Jane and I hooked up."

Jane just rolled her eyes. "And tell them who Cordelia's mother is."

"Dakota Fanning," he said, blushing.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Have you chosen a name yet?" Bella asked Emmett.

"Yeah. I wasn't sure what I'd get, so I picked Tucker Charles and Margaret Lillian."

"Emmett," Bella whispered, choking back her tears.

He shrugged. "Charlie became like my dad after mine died, and then when the bitch took off, Gram was my mom. My son is, and will be, named after two of the most important men in my life."

"Dad will be tickled. So. Lillian?"

He glanced at her. "An impossible dream. I asked for amethyst eyes. Ms. Simmons said that since that color is rare, it would have to be blue." He shook himself. "So, we have Ms. Tala and Mr. Cheveyo back there. Are you sure about Cheveyo?"

"Paul is. The other boy name we picked out was Charles Isaac."

"You gonna over-rule him? Go with Chuck instead of Chevy?"

She smiled. "Let's just say he's gonna be shocked."

Her phone chimed. Checking her messages, she told Emmett, "Aunt Molly's with the Clearwaters, and the house is filling up fast. Go to Paul's. We'll go over later."

Soon they were pulling in to the Lahotes' driveway. Paul rushed out of the house, grabbed Bella up and spun around. She was giggling when his lips connected with hers.

"I missed you," he said.

"You saw me a couple of hours ago."

"And you two were attached at the lips then, too," Emmett complained. "Hey, Lahote. Wanna help me with the squirts?"

"You got them?" He opened the Jeep's back door. Scratching his head in confusion, he gestured to the car seats. "How do you get them out?"

"Release the seat belt," Bella instructed as she grabbed the diaper bags and headed inside.

"Hey, man. I gotta warn you. These things are smart," Emmett said. "Records everything."

"What the hell, man. You think I'll do something?" Paul said, offended.

"Naw. I was talking about language."

"Well fu-dge."

**TPP**

Nana met Bella at the door. "Well?"

"He's getting them out now." She glanced back at her boyfriend and cousin.

"That's not what I'm asking, girly."

Bella just smiled and moved to the living room. Nana pouted before joining her. Paul and Emmett were soon placing the car seats on the coffee table.

"Well, Emmett. Introduce us to your baby," Nana stated.

"What the hell-o, Nana," Paul fussed, amending his cussing. "Don't you wanna meet your great grands first?"

"No," she said. She made grabby hands at Emmett, who chuckled at her as he unbuckled the restrains.

"Meet Tucker Charles McCarty, son of Emmett Dale McCarty and Rosalie Lillian Hale."

"Holy moly. This is a big baby. You sure you got a newborn?"

"Yes, ma'am. Felix's wasn't much smaller. Hey, Bells. Get the paperwork out."

Bella pulled the envelopes out. She opened Emmett's, choking when she saw the baby's stats. "Oh my God. I am so glad he's not mine. Twelve pounds eleven ounces, 22 inches long."

Paul whistled. "That's one vag that wouldn't be the same." Bella smacked his arm. "What?"

"Tact."

"What about it?"

"Learn it. Use it. No wonder you and Leah get along," she bitched as she got the first baby out of the seat. "You might wanna sit down."

"Okaay." He sat next to her. She settled the baby into his arms.

"Meet Tala Sooleawa Lahote."

Paul stared in wonder at the doll in his arms. He knew that it wasn't for real, but he couldn't help but feel choked up. For the next month, this little being was his to care for, along with her brother.

"Now for the big reveal, Bells," Emmett said. "I heard you and Jane giggling."

She grinned and removed the other doll. "This is Carys Rhiannon Lahote."

"Two girls?" Paul stuttered. At that moment, Tucker let out a wail. "What the fu-dge is that?"

"He's probably hungry," Emmett said as he took out a bottle. He shook it up before handing it to Nana. She placed the nipple in his mouth. Slurping noise filled the room. Two little squeaks were emitted by the girls. Emmett repeated the action of the bottles. "Since one or both are going to be here from time to time, we'll have to show you everything."

Carys began to suck on her bottle, but Tala continued to whimper. Paul glanced up with panicked eyes. "What's wrong?"

"She's not hungry." Emmett moved the car seats and grabbed a diaper bag. Pulling out the changing pad and wipes, he motioned to Paul to place her down. "The bottles and changing pad will reset the chip, letting it know that it's been fed or changed. The front page of the books is for the number of changes. Just mark it. Change the actual diaper every two days, or if it looks ratty." He watched as Paul pulled down her tights and opened the diaper.

"Whoa. There's a little pus-"

"Paul!" Nana said sharply.

"Sorry! It caught me off guard. I was expecting something like the dolls you get at the store."

"Nope, man. Anatomically correct. Little dude's got an uncut peter."

"Emmett!"

He just grinned at the older woman and pulled out Bella's papers. "Tala and Carys are each five and half pounds, 18 inches long. Tiny little things. Huh." He grabbed his papers. "It says that Tucker was born at Forks General, while the girls were born at the clinic."

"Really?" Bella's bottom lip was caught between her teeth. "I wonder if it will affect my grade. I had them being born in Forks after Harry's death."

"I don't think it will. But why did Ms. Simmons put it down that they were born here?"

"To make them members of the Tribe," Nana said. "If this was real, that's what would have to happen, especially since they're half white. To be recognized as members." She glanced up at Emmett. "What's your teacher's name again?"

"Ms. Simmons."

**TPP**

"So, how are you gonna tell them apart?" Leah queried. She was watching as Paul paraded one of the dolls around. Emmett was wearing a weird contraption that held his baby to his front.

"Pink and purple," Bella answered.

"What?"

"Tala will have pink on, and Carys will wear purple."

"For five point five pounds, this little lady sure does get heavy," Paul said as he sat down. As soon as he did, Greg appeared. Without saying a word, he took the baby. Paul chuckled. "I think this is how it's actually gonna be when we  _do_  have kids. The gramps's are gonna fight over them. We'll need to have twins each time."

"And how many kids you think I'm popping out?" Bella asked.

"I dunno. Four?"

"How 'bout two."

"But what if we get two boys or two girls? Can we keep going until we have at least one of each sex?"

"Dude," Leah admonished. "You're not even outta high school yet. Get jobs and put a ring on it before you start complaining about kids."

Charlie walked up, Carys in his arms. "We need to get going, Bells. Aunt Maggie's starting to get agitated."

"Alright, Dad." She turned to Paul. "You want me to get Tala?"

He shook his head. "I don't think Dad's gonna let go anytime soon. Give me what she needs. We'll see you two tomorrow." He got up to say bye to Carys while Bella gathered everything up. She was looking around for something to put Tala's stuff in when a diaper bag appeared.

"I transferred Tucker's stuff in your bag," Emmett said. "We'll get Paul his own bag tomorrow. I put his journal in there as well."

She smiled her thanks before going up to Greg. He gave her a wary look. "You're not taking her away, are you?" he asked.

"No, just saying goodbye. Paul said we'll have to pry her from your cold, dead hands."

He nodded smugly. "Damn straight."

**TPP**

_Our joy was tempered by grief. Or I guess it was more of the twins' birth brought smiles to everyone's face during a sad time._

_A close family friend, Harry Clearwater, died Monday night. Dad got the call at work. Of course, he ran out of the station like his pants were on fire. Deb, his dispatcher, said he threw out "Harry" and "hospital" over his shoulder. Like the good dispatcher she is, she called the school to inform them to pass a message to me or Emmett. The message was to go to the hospital after school, or call Dad. The messa_ _ge got mixed up, sounding like_   _Dad_   _was in the hospital._

_Naturally, I thought_   _something'd_   _happened to my dad. Emmett and I rushed_   _to the ER. I think I was on the verge of hysterics. It was not pretty. I might have_   _cursed._   _When_   _Dr. Cullen finally got Dad, he_   _told us about Harry. Emmett and I sat with Leah and Seth until Sam and Paul_ _arrived. Then it was a waiting game._

_My back was aching. I could not find a comfortable position in the chairs. But, who does? Finally, I couldn't take it and began to pace. Paul tried to get me to eat, but nothing was appetizing. At one point, a group of us were walking the grounds_   _when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. Nearly an hour later, it happened again. Then several more times in the next few hours. It was when I stood up to walk again that it occurred to me that I was in labor._

_As soon as I stood up, my water broke, right there in ICU's waiting room. Of course, someone, read Emmett here, absolutely panicked. He grabbed a wheelchair and raced me up to Labor and Delivery. I made it there in two minutes flat. It actually took longer to hook me up to machines than it did to get me there._

_I hate needles. This is a well-known fact. My ears were pierced when I was a baby, otherwise I wouldn't have the_ _m. I_ _ **begged**_   _for drugs. Ain't gonna lie; I slapped my veins like a junkie. I wanted the hook_ _-up._

_I was flying on the happy juice when Dad came in and told us about Harry. Hormones and happy juice are what I blame for the breakdown. Emmett said I was blowing snot bubbles. I threw a full can of Coke at him. Luckily, Paul caught it before it hit him._

_It was early in the morning when my daughter was born. Twenty minutes later, we welcomed_   _my second_   _daughter into this world. I laughed at Mr. There's No Girls in My Family. Also known as Paul Lahote._

_Nana cooed. Dad and Greg cried, though they swear it was allergies. Sue held one of the girls and cried. Paul, well, Paul just sat there in stunned silence, staring at them. He was so cute. He would whisper to them and kiss their heads._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Bella stumbled down stairs to find Maggie sitting at the table, Carys in her arms.

"Were you ever told where your name came from?" her aunt asked. Sensing a rare moment of clarity, Bella just sat down, shaking her head. "Molly and Quil had a little girl about a year after Four. Small little thing. Smaller than this one. It was during a bad winter. Poor thing never left the hospital. Molly wanted to name her Isolde, after her favorite story. Quil's handwriting is God-awful. The nurse couldn't read it. So, she typed up Isabella. Isabella Grace Ateara. She died within 24 hours. Molly told Joy and the Wicked Witches. Since the Witch of California had the girl, that's what you were named. Isabella." She sang softly to the baby.

"Is that Russian, Aunt Maggie?"

"My grandmother was Russian. She came to America when the Bolsheviks took power. Her family supported Tsar Nicholas."

Bella sat back, stunned. They never talked about their family history, except to say that they were immigrants at some point. "Does Aunt Molly know our family history?"

"Of course. We were raised by our grandmother during the war. Daddy was off at war, and Mother worked in the factory." Loud clops herald Emmett's descent. Maggie sighed. "That Tucker! He makes such a ruckus!"

And that ended Maggie's clarity. Bella felt Emmett place a kiss on top of her head.

"I heard you pacing several times," he said quietly.

"I think she misses her sister. I fed and changed her, but she kept crying."

"You think Paul had the same problem?"

She shrugged. "We'll find out later. What time does the funeral start again?"

Emmett glanced at the clock on the wall. "Ten. Its eight now. Go get a shower. Mrs. Weber's supposed to be by in an hour."

"Where's Tucker?"

"Sleeping. With his set of lungs, I'll hear him crying down here."

**TPP**

Emmett parked at the community center. He let out a deep breath. "This is the first funeral since Dad and Gramps," he said softly.

Bella reached out and laced her fingers with his. "That's why you and Quil will stay close to Seth. He might be a few years older than you were, but you understand his pain." She laid her head on his shoulder. "Did I ever tell you what a great big brother you are?" He snorted. "It's true."

He kissed the top of her head. "You're the best little sister, Bells. You have the biggest heart I've ever seen."

"Ditto." A silence blanketed them. "She's been looking at you in a new light. Leah spilled the beans when she and Alice helped us get ready for La Push's prom. She's starting to see what an ass Royce is."

He stiffened, but didn't say anything.

Bella's door flew open, revealing a very distressed Paul. "Please tell me your night sucked as much as mine did," he whined.

She smiled at her boyfriend. "She finally quieted down around 1 am. I had to put her in bed with me." She unbuckled her belt and slid right into his arms.

"I placed her on my chest and passed out," he mumbled into her hair. "Dad's got Miss Fussy right now. Let's get the Wonder Twins back together."

They looked over to find Emmett holding up a carrier and a sling wrap. "Jasper swears by this," he held up the carrier, "but it was tight when I tried it out last night."

"Then go with the sling, Em," Paul said. He helped Bella fix her sling before grabbing the diaper bag. He picked up Tucker and headed inside.

Emmett soon caught up with them. "Thanks, man." He took the larger-than-life doll and placed it in the sling. "Oh yeah. I have to tell Jas about this. Feels more natural."

A wailing baby started up. Greg met them in the lobby. "Oh, thank the Spirits. Here. She won't take the bottle and changing the diaper doesn't help."

Bella stared down at the baby in the sling. Carys was moving about, letting out little whimpers. Paul placed the crying Tala next to her sister. They instantly quieted down. "That is too freaky," she said.

"No more separate sleepovers," Greg admonished. "Between her crying, his pacing and off-key singing, I barely had any sleep." A grin flashed. "Reminded me when Paul was a baby. How is it dolls have your personalities?"

Emmett scoffed. "That's impossible."

"Really?" Greg was stroking his chin. "Hey, Charlie." He waved the Chief over. "What was Bella like when she was a baby?"

"Quiet. She let out these little cries."

"And Emmett?"

"He let everyone know when he was hungry or wet. The set of lungs on that boy hasn't changed." Charlie smiled at his young cousin.

"So, you would say that Carys takes after Bella?" Greg insisted.

Thinking for a moment, he nodded. "Yeah. And Tucker is like Emmett."

"See? The dolls are exactly as the three of you as babies. It's spooky."

**TPP**

After the funeral, the mourners returned to the community center for a celebration of life. Paul and Bella were having a quiet moment out back with the other teenagers. The dads currently had the twins. A heavily pregnant girl walked up to them.

"Pauly, I've been trying to reach you," she cooed.

He sighed. "I told you that you have nothing that I want."

"Not even your baby." She rubbed her stomach, giving Bella a triumphant smirk. Bella just lifted an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Bella, this is Leah's slut of a cousin, Emily."

Emily gasped. "Pauly! That's not nice to say about the mother of your child."

"When's the big day?" Bella asked, her voice dripping in sweetness.

"Any day now."

"So, when did you last fuck Paul?"

"A few weeks ago, but I conceived in July during Quileute Days."

"Huh." Bella glanced at Paul before turning back to Emily. "That's so funny. I was with Paul that whole weekend, both in July and a few weeks ago. I don't remember you at all."

Paul hid his grin in her hair. "Thanks, babe," he whispered.

She patted his knee as she continued. "Oh wait. I think I do remember you." She turned to her boyfriend. "She was the girl hanging out at the dugouts during the softball games, right?" She focused her attention back to Emily. "Yeah. I saw you take a player into the woods several times." Her

voice lowered in a loud whisper. "It was never the same one twice."

"That's not true," Emily defended.

Bella squinted her eyes. "Oh my God! I really remember you now! You're the girl that hit on Sam that weekend. You cornered him every time he was alone." Her nose scrunched up, as if she smelled something. "What kind of person goes after her cousin's man? I'm surprised that you haven't tried to pin this baby on him."

"She has," Leah said from behind Emily. The pregnant girl whirled around. Well, as much as she could without falling. "She went down the list. Haven't you, Em? First, it was Sam. At Halloween, she tried to name Jake as the dad. By Thanksgiving, she was pleading with Embry to help take care of "his" kid. When Christmas came around, she was rubbing up against Jared. Between New Year's and Valentine's Day, it was Quil, Emmett and Felix. Hell, she even named Jasper and Pete. If Seth wasn't so young or family, I bet she'd name him as well." She stepped closer to her cousin. "You are  _so_  lucky that this is my father's celebration, and that you're pregnant, or your ass would be on the ground. You are never allowed at my house again."

"You have no say," Emily said smugly. "Only Aunt Sue does."

"And Aunt Sue says that if you ever darken my door, I'll have you arrested," Sue interrupted. The group turned to see her standing several feet away, with another couple. "Because you were Harry's niece, I didn't say anything negative about you. But you tried to destroy my daughter's relationship." She turned to the couple. "Elizabeth, Carl, I'm sorry, but your daughter needs to stay off Quileute land."

"We understand," Carl said sounding resigned. He frowned at his daughter. "Get your ass in the car right now."

Everyone dispersed, leaving Bella and Paul alone. She twined their fingers together. "I love you, and I believe you when you said that you weren't with her in July. But as soon as that bitch has the kid, you're getting a paternity test."

"Why?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"So she doesn't come back and tries to foist the kid on you later. You can wave that in her face and tell her to kiss your ass."

He kissed her temple. "What would I do without you?"

"Be married to that slut, while paying for her child. She'll be running around, spreading her legs for anyone."

"She was a lousy lay. She went from starfish to porn star."

Leah choked. "What?"

Paul showed exactly how Emily acted in bed. His arms and legs were splayed out, like a starfish. Then he started gyrating, with vocals. "Oh God! Yes, right there! I'm coming! Yes, yes, yes!"

"Paul Thomas Lahote!" Nana fussed. "Control yourself."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The insistent knocking had Emmett sprinting down the stairs. Ripping open the door, he froze, standing stock still, staring at the person on the other side of the door. "Rose," he breathed.

Tears spilled from her eyes, mascara leaving black smudges. Her hair and clothing were disheveled. She clutched the baby to her chest. Her breaths were hitching with each sob. "She stopped crying."

He glanced down at the doll. He gently took it from his distraught classmate and helped her inside. She limped along by his side. Helping her down on the couch, he rushed to get a bottle of water. She nodded her thanks as she took small sips.

"Royce is home this weekend. We went out last night, with Mom watching Hollis. We spent the morning together. Jessica babysat, but she had to be at work at three. We got her and went back to my house. It started immediately. She's one of the babies with colic. It's been hard. I was doing the exercises that I found on the internet. But she wouldn't stop crying. Royce got fed up and snatched her away from me. He started shaking her, saying awful things. I tried to get her back, but he pushed me. I hit the coffee table, hitting my elbow. I got back up and tried again. When he pushed me again, I think I twisted my ankle; it hurts when I walk. He threw her across the room, Emmett. She hasn't made any noise since then." Tears continuously flowed down her face.

"Here's what we're going to do. I'm going to call Mrs. Weber and Angela to watch my Gram and Tucker. Then I'm taking you to the ER. From there, we're calling Charlie and Ms. Simmons. She needs to look at Hollis. You need to tell Charlie exactly what you told me. The full truth, Rose. What he did, what he said."

"Emmett," she began to protest.

He cut her off. "This is assault, Rose. I don't care what family the son of a bitch is from. They might have the money, but they don't have the clout that the Swans do."

She gave a reluctant nod.

**TPP**

Eliza Simmons listened to the person on the other end of the phone. She glanced over at the girl on the hospital bed. She felt for her. To have someone she trusted turn on her was traumatic. "Thank you." She ended her call and turned to Rosalie.

"It's not good, is it?" the teenager asked.

"No, honey, it's not. For all intents and purposes, the baby is dead. The read-out is shaken baby syndrome and blunt force trauma from the throw. We do have options. We can end your project now. Of course, you won't receive full credit for it. You'll still pass the class." She grabbed Rosalie's hand when she sobbed. "That's just one option. Second alternative is to give you another baby. I have a few on standby. You can continue your project and receive full credit."

Rosalie nodded. "Okay. I'll take the baby."

"You're going to need help, Ms. Hale," Dr. Cullen said when he entered the room. "Your ankle was just twisted. It will be swollen for several days. Your elbow is chipped. The next few weeks, we'll have it wrapped up."

**TPP**

Bella and Paul were watching a movie at the Swan house. Their girls and Tucker were in the playpen that was set up. The front door was wretched open, then slammed shut. All three babies began crying as Emmett stormed through, feet pounding up the stairs. Charlie entered not long after.

Bella stopped the movie as Paul got up to tend to the babies. After Charlie changed clothes, he took Tucker from his daughter. He sat in his recliner, soothing the large baby.

"Dad?" she questioned.

He sighed. "You heard about what happened with Rosalie today?" The teenagers nodded. "Emmett, Jasper and a few others, ran into Royce and some of his college buddies in Port Angeles. Words were exchanged. Our crew started to walk away when one of the college boys threw a bottle, hitting Emmett in the back of the head."

"Oh," Paul interjected. "That would have started a brawl."

Charlie nodded. "It did. PAPD was called, all the boys arrested. They called me to come get them. All our guys have the same injuries; black eyes, busted lips, bruised and busted knuckles. Emmett has ten stitches from the bottle, and Sam broke his wrist when he fell, landing wrong."

He leaned his head back, sighing. "A bystander caught everything on camera. The college boys started it. Several witnesses confirmed that. Our boys are charged with disorderly conduct, while college boys have drunk and disorderly, along with underage drinking. They were all drunk."

"Thank God Paul wasn't there," Bella said.

Thanks for the confidence, babe."

She turned to her boyfriend. "I'm serious. You're now over 18. You can't have a record. Not if you want to be a police officer."

"He would mostly get a misdemeanor, Bells, at most."

"Definitely," Paul agreed. "I got into a few fights in PA before July."

"The worst thing was that they had Seth with them. Sue was pissed. She threatened bodily harm to those college boys if she ever saw them again. Uncle Quil made sure that the Council had their names and pictures; they're banned from La Push."

**TPP**

_Our little town got turned on its side. Seems like one of the "golden boys" of Forks has a temper. Rosalie's boyfriend, Royce, was home for a weekend. This is the same douche that made up excuse after excuse to stay out of Forks once Rose began to show. He wasn't even there when Hollis was born. Of course, he demanded attention from Rose while he was here. She had to get her mom to watch the baby on Friday night, then Jessica, who has her own baby, for several hours on Saturday._

_Little Hollis has had colic. It seems that the only time that she isn't crying is when she's sleeping. Rose had found some information on the internet that there are exercises she can do with the baby. It seems to help. Hollis hasn't been crying as much. Royce took offense to Rose's attention not being on him. He started ranting, basically ratting himself out. Since he was in high school, he's gotten girls pregnant and paid for their abortions, plus other material things. In essence, paying them off. Rose admitted that she waited to tell anyone she was pregnant until_   _an abortion was no longer_   _possible._

_Royce, tired of the crying, snatched up the baby. He shook her a few times. When Rose tried to get her away, he pushed Rose into the coffee table. Luckily, she was able to get Hollis away from him. Rose made it to the hospital. She had a cracked elbow and a twisted ankle. Little Hollis, well, time will only tell if she has any lasting problems. She had to stay at the hospital for several days._

_And Emmett got involved somehow. He wasn't looking for the Loser King; he was in Port A with some of our friends. Unfortunately, the two groups met and words were exchanged. As the Forks/La Push group began to walk away, some stupid college boy threw a bottle, hitting_   _Emmett in the back of the head. Those college boys got their asses handed to them. Police was called. Our boys are in trouble, but not as much as those a$$holes,_ _especially the Loser King._


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Paul was stocking shelves at the grocer's when Joy came through the door carrying one of the babies.

"What's wrong?" he asked, wiping his hands on his pants.

"She won't stop crying. I tried changing her, feeding her, putting her next to her sister. Singing, rocking, dancing. Nothing worked. Even Granddad tried."

"Shit." He reached for his daughter, placing her high on his chest. "I hate to call Bella."

"Is Maggie okay? Molly hasn't called Old Quil yet."

Paul shook his head. "I haven't heard. Hey there," he cooed. "What's got my Carrie Ann so upset?"

"Carrie Ann? Bella's gonna beat you over the head for changing her name."

"Nu-huh. She'll get Old Quil first. He's the one that started it. Didn't he, pumpkin?"

Joy smiled as she watched one of the toughest boys on the Res sing to a doll. "You're gonna make a great father one day, Paul." She patted him on the arm. "Go sit behind the counter. I'll send the Stooges in to finish stocking."

Not long after Joy left, the bell above the door rang. Paul mentally groaned when he saw Nicole Harris and her mother. Nicole has been one of the more persistent girls to hook him. She immediately made her way to the counter.

"Hi, Paul," she said breathlessly, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Nicole."

She leaned on the counter, trying to show off her cleavage. "Are you busy this weekend? There's a great movie playing in Port Angeles."

"I'm busy every weekend. Thanks for the info on the movie. I'll see if Bella would like to go see it."

"Bella who?" She stood up, frowning.

"Swan. I took her to prom."

"The fat hokwat?"

Paul closed his eyes and counted to ten. "She wasn't fat; she was pregnant."

"Has she popped out the kid yet?"

"Yes, she has." He hitched Carys higher on his shoulder. "We had twin girls."

Her gaze zeroed in on the baby. "What's that?"

Mrs. Harris arrived at that moment. "Hello, Paul."

He nodded. "Mrs. Harris."

"May I?" She reached for the baby. "Ashley has been bragging about her great-grandbabbies for two weeks now."

"She's been fussy," he warned as he handed her over.

"Oh, she's precious. Which one's this?"

"Carys. Tala is still with Joy." He started to ring up their purchases.

Nicole looked over. "That's a doll."

"That's my daughter," Paul growled.

"Nicole, hush. How much longer?"

"Two weeks. We just got used to them, then we have to give them up."

At that moment, Quil tumbled through the door. Embry followed, with a wicked grin on his face. Jake brought up the rear. Carys began making noises again.

"That thing is creepy," Nicole stated, her nose scrunched up. "Wait a minute. If this is a doll, does that mean that she really wasn't pregnant?"

Jake snorted from where he was stocking the shelf. "You really don't pay any attention to anything other than yourself, do you?"

She blushed. "I do too."

"So, you noticed that ten girls from Forks just suddenly had big bellies," Embry continued. "Then, a few weeks later, not only them, but eleven guys, started carrying around car seats."

She shrugged and flipped her hair. "I noticed. Especially when Paul showed up with the cow at prom."

"Nicole Louise!" Mrs. Harris exclaimed.

"What? He was single, then had a fat chick on his arm all the time."

Paul stood from the stool. "That 'fat chick' has been my girlfriend for months. We didn't make our relationship known- You know what. I don't have to explain jack shit to you. Sorry, Mrs. Harris."

Quil stepped up to the duo, all joviality gone from his face. "That is my family. You know, the Atearas. My grandfather sits on the council. He's an Elder of the Tribe. Bella Swan is considered his granddaughter in every way, except for blood. I think you need to leave. Now."

Nicole stared at him in shock. "I don't have to-"

"In the car, Nicole," her mother interrupted. "Now." She waited until she heard the car door slam. "I am so sorry, boys."

"It's not for you to apologize, Mrs. Harris," Jake stated. "But be prepared to be called before the council. Neither my dad nor Old Quil will take this lightly. The Swans may have married into the Atearas, but they are Blacks by blood."

"I understand, Jake. Paul, can you put this on my tab? I'll stop by tomorrow to pay for it."

The teenager just nodded. He ground his teeth together to keep a fountain of explicatives from spewing forth.

**TPP**

_Paul's Journal_

_That conceded little b17ch! I am the first to admit that my reputation with girls, and my anger, is not the best. But to stand there, in front of one of my daughters, and insult Bella like that. It took everything within me not to flay her verbally in front of her mother. I never looked twice at the girl._

_I have noticed a pattern with the girls in La Push. If your last name matches a council members name, they're all over you like fleas on a dog. Sam, Jake, Quil, and Seth get fawned over constantly. Pisses Leah off to no end. Me and Jared, well, we're several generations removed from the Uley/Black name. Still in the family; it was our great-grandmothers' maiden names._

_On an unexpected note, Nana gave me her house keys. I have one; why would I need another? Come to find out, when I graduate, the house belongs to me. She's moving in with my dad. I just . . . The feels, man. I can't express myself right now._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Chelsea rubbed her head at the commotion caused by her little brother and his friends. Why she agreed to do this was beyond her. Oh yeah. Slave for the summer. That's what Felix promised her.

"How you want to do this, sis?"

She glanced up at Felix and snorted. He held that little blond doll to his chest and was swaying with it. "Group picture first, then individuals."

"We have a list."

Her eyes narrowed. "What do you mean 'we have a list'?"

"Like couples and families together. Me and Jane, Angie and Ben. McCarty and Swan goes last."

She nodded. "That's doable. Alright, people," she called out. "Felix and Emmett are in the back. The rest of the guys fan out on either side by height. Ladies, in the front."

It took hours before they were done. Chelsea was completing the last shots of Bella and Paul when Felix handed her his phone. She raised an eyebrow. He just motioned to the phone.

"This is Chelsea."

"Oh, good. Felix was able to get ahold of you. I'm Ms. Simmons, his sociology teacher. I was finally able to get the approval from the school board. I would like for you to come take pictures of the class on Monday."

"I would have to check my schedule, Ms. Simmons."

"You're free," Felix interjected.

She scowled at him. "As it happens, I'm available. What exactly are you wanting?"

"A group shot. There are 21 students in the class, then individual pictures, similar to how school pictures are taken."

She rubbed her forehead. "I can do that."

"I'll email you the details. Thank you very much for doing this."

"No problem." She disconnected the call. With a glare at her brother, she threw him his phone. "What the hell, Lix?"

"I got you a job, Sea. Ms. Simmons has been arguing with the school board to get you to take these pictures for months. Be grateful."

"Do you know how much of a hassle it's going to be to do everything in an hour?"

"Actually, it will be throughout the day, except for the class picture. Just read your email. You done?" He waved at Bella and Paul, who she had forgot was still there.

"Oh." She snapped a picture of the kissing couple. "Guys, we are done. I'll email you the proofs tomorrow. Just choose which ones you like and the size."

**TPP**

After closing the car door, Paul turned to Bella. "Now what? A movie? Go get the babies and spend time with them?"

She leaned over the console, grabbed his shirt, and pulled him closer. As she placed nipping kissed along his jaws, she said, "The babies are fine. They're with your Nana, who is playing poker with Aunt Molly and Aunt Maggie. Dad is at Billy's watching a game. And Emmett is at a concert with Jasper, Felix and Peter."

"But what if. . ."

"Nana knows to call if they need us. We have my house all to ourselves."

He captured her lips in a searing kiss. "Why didn't you begin with that?"

"I don't want you to think I want you just for your body."

He paused in the process of starting the car. "I know you'll respect me in the morning," he said with a smirk.

**TPP**

Clothes were thrown all around her bedroom. Paul kissed his way down the inside of Bella's leg. Just before he reached the promised land, his phone went off. He leaped off the bed, searching for his pants.

"Hey, Nana," he breathed into the phone.

"Why do you sound out of breath, Pauly? What are you doing? Never mind. I don't want to know."

Bella sighed and scooted to the edge of the bed. Paul watched as she gathered her clothes to get dressed.

"What's wrong?" he asked his grandmother. He put on his underwear, then sat on the bed to put on his socks.

"It's Tala. She won't stop crying. We even went to Billy's to see if Charlie or Greg could do get her to stop. I was going to put the phone on speaker, see if your voice or Bella's would help."

"We'll be there in twenty minutes, Nana." He hopped into his jeans. After shrugging on his shirt, he stared at his girlfriend.

She paused in brushing her hair to return his stare. "What?"

"I knew we should have gone to get them after dinner."

Bella just rolled her eyes as she followed him out of the door.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_Saturday afternoon, a week before graduation, five days after the end of the project_

Emmett walked into his room to find Bella placing clothes in a tote. "Whacha doin', Bells?"

"Packing up the baby clothes."

"What the fuck for?" He advanced farther into the room.

She glanced at him over her shoulder. "The project's over. We gave the babies back on Monday, Em."

"And?" He stood over her, his fists clenched.

With a frown on her face, she turned to face her cousin. "It's time to pick them up. We can put them in the attic for when we do have kids or donate them. People are always looking for baby clothes."

"Over my fucking dead body. Put everything back, Bella. Now." When she continued to stare at him, he lost his temper. " _NOW, Isabella. Right the fuck now!_ "

She flinched away from him. "Emmett?"

"Leave Tucker's shit alone. It better all be here when I get back, or I will destroy every fucking thing in your room with my baseball bat." He turned towards the door. "Don't think about touching the fucking cradle," he called over his shoulder.

He stormed out the front door, slamming it behind him. Getting into his Jeep, he squealed out of the driveway. Arriving at the Whitlock house, he beat on the door until Peter opened it. One look at his friend, the elder Whitlock motioned to the backyard.

"I'm about to kick Jasper's moping ass. Looks like you need to let off some steam."

In the backyard, Emmett noticed Jasper in just his jeans. He stripped off his shirt, socks and shoes. Stomping across the yard, he was surprised by Peter's tackle.

"You gonna tell me what has your knickers in a twist, Hoss?"

"I yelled at Bella," he muttered as he shook Peter off and stood up.

Jasper's head snapped to the duo. "You did what?"

"I yelled at Bella. She was packing up- I just yelled at her, okay?"

"No. Not okay. Never okay." Jasper strode over, his chest barely touching his friend's. "You  _never_  yell at Bella."

Peter pushed them apart. "The two of you are acting very OOC. This is what we're going to do. Beat the shit out of each other, then raid Dad's liquor cabinet. Agreed."

"Agr-" Emmett began, only to be shut up by a punch by Jasper.

**TPP**

"Wanna tell me what brought on this bout of emo-ness?" Peter queried. His tongue poked at a hole in his cheek as he dabbed antiseptic on his knuckles.

Emmett sighed. "I found Bella packing up the baby clothes. I saw red. Told her that if she didn't put everything back, I was gonna take my baseball bat to her room."

He stared at his friend. "That's fifty ways of fucked up, Em."

"I know. She's my sister, man. I mean, she's my cousin, but for the past seven-eight years, we were raised together. I never get mad at her. Just watching her box up those clothes, I was ready to hurt her."

"It was the stupid, fucking project," Jasper murmured. "For two months, we lived a fantasy in our heads, with the girls of our dreams." He glanced over at Emmett. "You actually got a few dates with yours. I'm forever friend-zoned."

"What's goin' on with you and Miss Hale anyway, Em?" Peter interjected, passing on the bottle of Jim Beam.

Emmett sat up with a groan. "I didn't want to be a rebound. She's goin' off to the East Coast for school, and I'm stayin' here." He took a swig from the bottle. "It was always a pipe dream."

"Jas?" Peter turned to his brother.

"You hide it well, bro," Emmett commented.

Jasper gave a small smile, wincing at the split in his lip. "From the moment I laid eyes on her, I loved her. She was the most gorgeous, real girl in this rain-drenched town. The more I got to know her, the deeper I fell. I was gonna ask her out, just buildin' up my nerves, you know? Then we took that trip to First Beach and met the group out there. I saw how he watched her, no matter what skank was draped all over him. Then I watched her sneak peeks at him. And it struck me. They were  _so_  into each other but wasn't doin' anythin' about it. I almost said, 'fuck it' and asked her out."

"That's when I stopped you," Peter interrupted.

"Yeah. What would I rather; a small time of being her boyfriend, and she eventually leaves me for him, or be a friend for life? I chose to be a friend. Then this stupid, fucking project came along. It was like I could live out my secret fantasy. Had it all built up; we'd been together since we met, my long-time girlfriend who was gonna have my baby. I gave our son my hair and her eyes. I was good in my little bubble. I was happy.

"Then Monday came. And we gave the babies back. My bubble burst. It was like I was givin' up my dream. And I was. I did. Cause she ain't ever gonna see me the same way she does him."

Peter got a pensive look on his face. "We could kill him. Push him off a cliff. Then you'd be there to help her with her grief." He found Emmett and Jasper giving him incredulous looks. "What? It's a thought."

"You're a psycho, Pete," Emmett said.

Peter just shrugged his shoulders. "Not like y'all haven't thought it."

**TPP**

_Graduation night_

Old Quil stood before the fire and raised his hand. Silence rippled outward.

"We Quileute are a proud people. We have many traditions. Earlier today, we celebrated one of those. Graduates, please stand." The La Push High graduating class stood. "Twenty years ago, my father added a minor change. We added a howkat to the recipients. Tonight, I will do the same. Bella, Emmett, please stand."

Emmett waved as Bella blushed. Paul laced his fingers with hers and placed a kiss on her temple.

Quil threw a handful of herbs into the fire and began his benediction. "Treat the Earth and all that dwell thereon with respect. Remain close to the Great Spirit. Show great respect for your fellow beings. Work together for the benefit of all Mankind. Give assistance and kindness wherever needed. Do what you know to be right. Look after the well-being of mind and body. Dedicate a share of your efforts to the greater good. Be truthful and honest at all times. Take full responsibility for your actions. Let us greet the dawn of a new day when all can live as one with nature and peace reigns everywhere. Oh, Great Spirit, bring to our brothers the wisdom of Nature and the knowledge that if her laws are obeyed this land will again flourish and grasses and trees will grow as before. Guide those that through their councils seek to spread the wisdom of their leaders to all people. Heal the raw wounds of the earth and restore to our soul the richness which strengthens men's bodies and makes them wise in their councils. Bring to all the knowledge that great cities live only through the bounty of the good earth beyond their paved streets and towers of stone and steel."*

He clapped his hands together. "Do us proud, children."

_*Cherokee prayer_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Paul was half-way through first period when he was called to the office. Sam gave him a questioning look; he just shrugged. In the office, the secretary directed him to the principal's office. Inside was Mr. Littlesea and Ms. Simmons, Bella's teacher.

"Hello, Paul," Mr. Littlesea greeted. "Ms. Simmons has been telling me that you're participating in her sociology class' project."

He nodded. "Yes, sir. My girlfriend is in that class."

"I really enjoyed your pregnancy journal," Ms. Simmons said. "I can't wait for the baby journal. Now, the reason I'm here. Today is the boys' day to experience The Belly." She held up a pregnancy vest. "All day long."

Paul would have sworn that her smile had a touch of evil in it. "Alright. Emmett warned me." After setting down his book bag, he removed his shirt, revealing a singlet underneath. The Forks High teacher helped him into it. He went to bend over to get his bag, but was stopped by the belly. "Holy sh-crap."

Ms. Simmons' smile widened. "Bend at the knees," she suggested helpfully.

He did as instructed, and with a grunt, he managed to hoist his bag. He placed it on a chair to get a shirt out. Muttering curses under his breath, he pulled on the XXL shirt. "Do I get a pass at decking someone for making fun of me?" he asked his principal.

"No, but I'll take in the extenuating circumstances. Get back to class, Lahote."

"Yes, sir. Ma'am. I'll come by FHS after school."

**TPP**

On his way back to class, Paul thought of an excuse for having a big belly. The bell was about to ring by the time he made it back to class. The belly proceeded him into the room. All movement stopped.

Taking a deep breath, he went with his explanation. "So, you all know my girl's about to have my kid. After being accused of being insensitive, the doctor wanted me to experience what she's going through." He patted the belly. "So, if I want to get back into her pants after the kid's here I gotta wear this. All day. Spread the word. I ain't saying it twice."

The bell brought everyone out of their shocked stupor. Sam caught up with Paul in the hallway.

"What the fuck, man?"

"It's for Bella's grade. All the guys in her class are doing it." Paul groaned and rubbed at his back. "I've been in this fucking thing for five minutes, and my back is killing me. How in the fuck has she been wearing this for three fucking weeks? No wonder her back is hurting all the time."

"I'm surprised she hasn't gone to the hospital yet," Sam commented.

"No shit." In their next class, Paul stared at the desk. "There's no fucking way I'm gonna fit."

"Make do, Mr. Lahote," the teacher said. "And watch the language."

"Yes, sir." He somehow fit into the desk. "Thank the Spirits I'm right-handed."

**TPP**

Jake spit his drink across the table when he saw Paul walk into the cafeteria. "I heard, but I didn't believe it," he said, wiping at his mess.

"Shut the fuck up," Paul grouched.

"Seems someone got cut off once the belly came in," Jared smirked.

"You too." He twisted one way, then the other. "I need to pop my back so fucking bad."

"How much does that thing weigh?" Kim asked.

"Thirty pounds, same as Bella's." His phone chirped with an incoming text. "Motherfuck," he muttered as he tried to get the piece of technology out of his pocket. He opened the text to find a picture of Emmett, Felix, and Jasper with their bellies. He guffawed and passed it around. "At least I'm not the only one in this boat."

"Question," Embry spoke up. "How the hell do you piss with that thing on?"

"I haven't. My eyes are gonna be yellow by the end of the day."

**TPP**

"Son of a bitch!" Paul exclaimed. He turned to Sam. "Can you give me a ride to Forks High? I'm on the bike today. Charlie will have a shit fit if he sees me riding with a preggo belly."

"I would actually pay to see you ride into Forks like that," the taller boy chuckled.

He frowned. "Jackass. Gimme a ride."

"No. Seriously." Sam pulled out his wallet and handed over a twenty. "I'll be right behind you."

"If I lay down my bike,  _you_  are explaining to Bella what happened,  _and_  you're paying for repairs."

"Done. Let's get going, mama."

"Fuck you."

**TPP**

Bella was standing at the bottom of the steps with her cousin and friends when she heard the sound of Paul's Harley. She frowned. Surely, he's not riding the bike with the belly.

"No fucking way," Emmett said as he noticed Paul. "You didn't."

"Jackass back there gave me twenty bucks to do it," Paul explained. "All I have to say is thank the Spirits I don't have a sissy bar on this damn thing. I wouldn't have been able to get on." He leaned as far forward as he could and swung his leg back. "Or off." He strolled up to Bella. "Hey, babe."

"You're a dumbass," she greeted.

"I know. Let me go get rid of this, and we'll go to beach."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

_Twenty years later_

Bella groaned as she stretched her back. "I'm getting too old for this," she complained.

Jane snickered. "You're the one that jumped your husband when he came back from his trip."

The brunette threw a pen at her friend. "Shut it."

"It'll be like prom all over again, except for real this time."

"I swear, Jane Hussley, I will throw something very hard and heavy at you," Bella threatened.

"You couldn't hit the broad side of a barn, Swan," Leah commented as she placed the stack of programs on one of the tables.

"Lahote," Bella reminded her oldest friend. "I've been Bella Lahote for 15 years now, Clearwater."

The Native woman narrowed her eyes. "Uley."

"Now we understand each other."

"What are you, twelve?" Jane asked the giggling pair.

**TPP**

"Why are you here again?" Alice sniped at Peter. "You graduated the year before us."

"Cause my brother and all my friends were in this class," Peter drawled. "Also, I'm your plus one, midget."

"Call me a midget again, and I'll bite your dick off next time I give you a blowjob."

Glancing at Angela Weber McCarty, Jane said, "I swear we're surrounded by children."

The taller girl chuckled. "Let it go, Janey. Those two have always sniped at each other. Who knew it was because of sexual tension."

"I called it," Felix spoke up. Ben nodded.

"So, where is Preggo Lahote?" Peter queried. Alice backhanded her husband in the stomach.

"Coming in right now." Alec pointed to the door.

"I'm so jealous," Rose said and brushed her hair behind her ear. "She still fits in her prom dress."

Emmett played with Angela's fingers. "She's all baby, too. She's pissed at Paul."

"Why?" Rose turned her violet eyes to the large man.

Angela grinned. "It's twins."

"And boys," Emmett added. "The only girls she had was in high school."

Jasper set down his drink. "Jesus. The boy wasn't kidding. His family really doesn't have girls. This makes how many?"

"Four and five," Jane said. "She threatened to cut off his balls."

"I don't blame her," Alice said. "One was enough for me." She shuttered.

"Aww, darlin'," Peter whined. "I wanted a little girl that looks like you."

"And I told you, you were having the next one, hillbilly. I'm not pushing another eight-pounder out my vag."

"So, Bells got stuck with all boys," Jasper smirked. "What about you, McCarty?"

"Three girls, fucker. You know that. Hey, thanks for training the dog. It's been great for Eliza."

The blond shrugged. "It's my job, Em. Support dogs are really needed. Besides," he winked, "your cousin already thanked me by giving me a discount on dinner for a year."

"Because you're the best, Jas," Bella said as she placed a kiss on the top of his head.

"Hey, Bells. When you gonna leave the Injun and run away with me?"

Paul snorted. "When you give her a screaming orgasm in two minutes flat that makes her pass out, hokwat," he spoke quietly for only Jasper to hear. Paul wiggled his tongue for emphasis and snickered when Jasper choked on his drink.

Bella narrowed her eyes at her husband, knowing he said something inappropriate.

"Welcome, Class of 2007!" Jessica said from the stage.

"Jasper, get the microphone away from your wife," Felix complained.

"Ex-wife, thank you very much."

"In the middle of your table are questionnaires to be filled out. At the end of the night, we will be awarding prizes for things like the farthest to travel, the most kids, and so on."

Jasper groaned. "Can someone please shut her up?"

"What did you used to do?" Jane queried.

"Stuck his dick down her throat," Paul muttered. "OW! The fuck, Bella."

"I'm warning you, Lahote."

He kissed her temple. "Yes, dear."

**TPP**

"Why are we here anyway?" Emmett complained. "This is boring as shit. We see each other every week anyway."

"I know, right?" Peter agreed. He kicked his brother in the leg. "Think she's tryin' to show off the new beau?"

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "New beau? Brah, that's the dude she was fuckin' around with when we were still married."

"All the ballots are in!" Jessica shrieked into the microphone. She began on the list: Longest Distance Traveled (Austin Marks, Army), Most Traveled (Tanya Denali, model), Most Married (Lauren Mallory, currently 5), Most Kids (Ben Cheney, 7), Most Successful (tie between Emmett McCarty and Felix Hussley, NFL players), Longest Married (Jane Volturi and Felix Hussley, 20 years), Least Changed (Bella Swan).

Jessica twittered. "When we said semi-formal, we didn't mean a costume party, Bella. Come on up." Paul helped his wife to her feet as the other woman continued, "If you haven't noticed, Bella looks exactly like she did at prom. I mean exactly."

"Fuck you too, bitch," Bella muttered as she made her way to the stage. Eric Yorkie lent a hand on the stairs. She graciously accepted her gift card then slowly waddled back to the table.

**TPP**

"For the love of God," Jasper groaned, tilting his head back. "How much longer?"

Currently a slideshow of their senior moments was showing. Emmett had his head on his arms, snoring. Felix was nodding off. Peter and Paul were in a small mint war with Jane and Angela. Rose was rubbing Bella's swollen feet, while Alice played with her hair.

"Finally," Peter cried out when the lights came up. His shout woke up Emmett and Felix.

"Damn," Emmett muttered as he stretched. "Hey. The La Push group is having a bonfire. Who's in?" A round of 'yes' met his suggestion.

**TPP**

The Forks crew met up with the La Push group around the bonfire. Beers were handed out as moonshine was passed around.

"How come I never did this back in high school?" Alice asked. She was carding her fingers through Peter's hair as his head was in her lap.

"Cause you couldn't walk across sand in heels," Jasper replied. "Pete's toned you down, pixie."

Rose looked over at him. "We're in heels tonight."

Emmett pointed a beer bottle at her. " _Were_  in heels. They're back at the cars."

"This looks familiar," Jane said, nodding at Paul and Bella.

They were in their own little world. Their friends took notice of how Paul would skim his fingers down Bella's arm to her hand. He toyed with her fingers before stroking the belly. Every now and then, he pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck, inhaling deeply as he did, closing his eyes. Her lashes fluttered, and she let out a content sigh.

Paul could feel their eyes on them. "We're being watched," he whispered in Bella's ear. She giggled and glanced back at him. He placed a kiss on her lips.

"Okay, you two," Felix called out. "No public sexy times."

Bella gasped. "When have we ever had public sexy times?"

Their friends gaped at her.

"The outhouses graduation night," Leah said. "Luckily the parentals were already gone."

"Why do think we waited?" Paul asked.

"The cliff," Sam supplied.

He shrugged. "You guys were already in the water, and she was wearing a bikini."

"I believe there was a blowjob given down that way," Jared waved further down the beach.

"Several blowjobs," Felix corrected. "All over the place."

"In the trees," Peter added.

"Our back yard," Emmett said. "I told Grams it was a coyote."

"My weddin'," Jasper cocked an eyebrow.

"Jesus, you two," Alec griped. "Did you fuck all over Forks and La Push?"

"Is it bad that I can name every place your kids were conceived?" Angela asked. "Cause I know it wasn't in a bed."

"Chevy was in my garage," Jacob began. "At dad's birthday party."

"That's one," Rose counted down. "Number two?"

"Tucker was at Forks PD," Jared shared. "On one of Paul's night-shifts."

"That's two."

"Let's see. Chuck was at Alice and Peter's wedding," Jane supplied.

Alice gasped. "Bella! Was that why you were late for the pictures?"

Bella hid her face, while Paul nodded, his cheeks stretched by a proud grin.

"That's three," Ben chuckled.

"Now these two," Quil pointed at Bella's belly, "was on the way back from Seattle. Couldn't even make it to the county line."

"Shut the fuck up," Bella griped, kicking out at her cousin. "I'll have you know I was clothed the whole time."

Kim smirked. "Your panties hanging on your ankle doesn't count."

"What about when we were in high school? They snuck around for  _months_ before the pregnancy project," Eric said. "I had no idea. Did any of you?" Everyone answered negative.

"But we should have known," Alec interjected. "If they would always disappear during the night."

"How close were you to being caught?" Peter queried.

"A lot," Paul answered. "There were many times I led you guys away from Bella, so she could sneak back to the group."

The night continued in the same fashion, and although she seemed to be the butt end of most jokes Bella was happy. She was with her friends and the love of her life. Who could wish for more?

_**A/N: Thank you for coming with me on this journey. Thank you for the kudos. They made my day.  xoxo** _


End file.
